Golden Girl
by soda-lovebirds
Summary: Lorraine is fourteen, but she's seen a lot in New York's West Side. A few months after Dally's and Johnny's deaths, she heads down to Tulsa, and promising friendships develop after her shocking connection to Dally is unveiled. Lorraine falls helplessly for Soda, but it's never easy to get a boy like Sodapop Curtis, especially with a jealous girl in the equation. SodaxOC
1. Prologue

**Hi! SO we had to read The Outsiders in Language Arts class, and I loved the book, so I went ahead and watched the movie...and guess what? Sodapop, that's what. :) SO, here's my fanfiction. There's one OC, whose perspective is what this fanfic is mostly written through. Now, this may be a lengthy fanfic, so if you're not into those, it'd be best to leave if you're not hoping to read possibly more than 6 chapters. **

**Oi, and here's the disclaimer (Do I have to put one in before every chapter?!) : I don't own The Outsiders, or Soda, unfortunately. All credits go to S.E. Hinton, the wonderful woman who created them all. But, alas, I do own Lorraine. **

**Prolouge **

_Lorraine paced around her hotel room nervously, not stopping for a second but constantly flicking her eyes to the telephone connected to the wall. A dark, navy blue phone connected to the wall. A simple phone. But something was not simple right now. Something felt wrong, very wrong. And when the phone suddenly rang, Lorraine didn't hesitate to pick it up - she practically lunged at it. _

_ "Hello?" she asked, nonchalant. _

_ "Lorraine." a deep voice replied from the other end. _

_ "Dal." Lorraine said flatly, recognizing the voice right away. _

_ There was no talking for a bit, just the sound of Dallas Winston's heavy breathing. Then Lorraine spoke. _

_ "What did you do this time, Dal?" _

_ Dallas chuckled, and Lorraine knew whatever was coming wasn't going to be pretty. Finally, Dallas stopped laughing, and when he spoke, his voice was tinged with melancholy and pricked with bitterness. _

_ "Remember Johnny? Johnny Cade?" _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "Well, he's dead. He just died in the hospital tonight." Dallas said flatly, his voice turning cold; and Lorraine could picture Dallas brimming with fury, fists clenched tight, in whatever dark and isolated street he was at right now. _

_ "Dally-" _

_ "No, there's nothing you can do for me, Lorraine. I just needed to tell you that. And that I'm dying." _

_ Lorraine took in a sharp inhale, and her heart skipped a beat before it began pounding ferociously. _

_ "Dallas Winston, you shut up right now and listen to me-" _

_ "No, I mean it, Lorraine. Tonight's it. I'm gonna go soon, and you can't help me, even if you were here in Tulsa and not in New York. Not even if you were standing right next to me right this minute, so you shut up and listen to me." _

_ Lorraine choked back a sob and punched the wall angrily, making the pink flakes fall off and drift to the ground like papery snow. _

_ "I'm real sorry- well, actually, I'm not. We both knew this was coming. But I just wanted to tell you...thanks, 'kay, kid?" _

_ "For what?!" Lorraine yelled, punching the wall again. _

_ "Everything. Now, you stay strong kid, 'kay?" _

_ "Dal, please don't do this." Lorraine said, though she knew it was useless. When Dally had made a decision, he was set. Nothing could sway him. _

_ "And one more thing, kiddo. Don't be like me." _

_ There was a click as the call disconnected, and Lorraine looked at the phone in her hands numbly. She placed it back on the wall gingerly, then slid down onto the floor. She was numb. Then, it was gone in a flash, and she was punching the wall so hard that blood seeped out from her knuckles. But she didn't care. Dal was dying, and she didn't even know why - but the fact that he was dying and there was nothing she could do about it, nothing anyone could do about it - that killed her inside, too. _

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us _

_it's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust _

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here _

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years..._

_Stop and stare_

_you start to wonder why you're here not there _

_and you'd give anything to get what's fair _

_but fair ain't really what you need_

_oh, can you see what I see? _

_-Stop and Stare, by One Republic_

_**~5 months later~**_

_ Lorraine quickly ran out of the kitchen and grabbed her bag on the couch - her go-to bag, filled with everything she needed. Money, switchblades, cigarettes, clothes, and a picture. Lorraine tore out of the room, making sure to give the clerk at the sign-in table in the lobby her fee for tonight, and fled. It was dark in New York, too, but Lorraine knew the streets like the back of her hand. In no time, she was in a cable on a small train that would be stopping in Tulsa, Oklahoma tomorrow morning at 2 a.m. _

_ Darry got off the phone, and sighed heavily. That had been one unexpected and long call. Sodapop and Ponyboy, who were sitting in the couch had the T.V. on, but were peering intently at him in the kitchen. _

_ "Who was that?" Ponyboy asked, curiously. _

_ "It was unexpected. A policeman was calling about... Dally." Darry said, trying not to make his voice sound strained. _

_ There was silence for a moment, as the three brothers took a moment to absorb all that happened in the last few weeks with the deaths of their two close friends. _

_ "What did they want with Dal-" Ponyboy began, but Sodapop nudged him lightly with his elbow and spoke up. _

_ "Is everything all right?" Soda asked Darry, looking a bit concerned. _

_ "Yeah, we worked it all out. It was his will. Dally left a will." _

_ Soda and Pony stared at Darry, faces blank. Dally had only been 17...was it possible to leave wills at 17? And Dally of all people to leave wills... The two younger Curtis brothers both wondered what Dallas Winston possibly could have wanted to be done after he'd passed on. _

_ Darry looked at his brothers and sighed again, "I'll tell you guys more about it in the next few days. But as of now, not a word to the others, okay? I've got a lot of stuff to do at work this week. And it's worked out, so everything's fine." _

_ His two siblings nodded slowly, and Darry left he kitchen for his room, closing the door behind him. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: OK I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS S.E. HINTON DOES. I don't own Sodapop, Darry, Ponyboy, Steve, Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, Tim Shepard, Curly Shepard, Buck, etc., etc. But yes, I own Lorraine. :)**

_When the days are cold_

_and the cards all fold _

_and the saints we see_

_are all made of gold _

_When your dreams all fail_

_and the ones we hail_

_are the worst of all _

_and the blood's run stale _

_-Demons, by Imagine Dragons _

**Chapter One **

-Lorraine's P.O.V.-

I sat up when the loud horn sounded the train's arrival. When I got over the deafening blast still echoing in my ears, I rubbed my eyes and blinked for a few minutes, to make the soreness go away. I hadn't cried too much last night, just for a few hours. I could have gone on forever though. I decided to stop after a while though, because I'd cried so much I couldn't breathe and my chest felt like it's been trampled on by thousands of horses. I could taste nothing but salt, and I was just a mess. Inside and out. Then, I mostly just smoked until the train had reached Tulsa. It was hard to cry when you were smoking.

Dal wouldn't of have wanted me to bawl like a baby because of him anyways. He would have laughed his head off. And I could hear it too... his laugh, which seemed like the only human thing about him at times - the only thing that made you wonder for a moment if he could actually feel things. His laugh had sounded... passionate, even, at times. And that was coming from me, the person who knew him best. He managed to have even _me_ question the existence of his humanity all the time.

I hopped off the still train, smiling as the sky began to open up a bit. It was almost dawn at 2 a.m. Where the hell was I supposed to go now? Dal had just called me up and died, and now I was in Tulsa on a whim. I hadn't had the slightest clue what good being here in Oklahoma would do me, aside from the fact that it was safer than New York's West side and there were some of Dally's friends here. So I decided to do what I do best - just block off all my thoughts and walk wherever my feet felt was right.

After an hour, I found myself in a brazen field, patches of grass here and there. It looked like a small football field, or maybe a place for fights. Dally had said they were called "rumbles" here in Tulsa during the phone calls he'd made home over the past few years.

I sat down on the curb, pulling my knees to my face as I wrapped my arms around my legs. And suddenly the most stupidest idea hit me. It came out of nowhere, like a guttural instinct, except I'm sure it wasn't.

"Okay," I said to quietly to myself, "School."

**Boring so far, I know, I know. But please just hang tight for the nest 2-3 chap.'s will y'all? Please? It's going to be a nice romance; I'm giving it all I got. Sodapop's coming into the plot soon; in fact, he'll be the first greaser we meet! :) Thanks for giving my story a try. And sorry, again, for the short, boring chap. and uninteresting writing so far...but that's the introduction is like ahha. Review, please? **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own The Outsiders ...S.E. Hinton does. **

_I'm feeling alive all over again _

_as deep as the sky that's under my skin_

_like being in love, she says, for the first time _

_maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right _

_-First Time, by Lifehouse _

**Chapter Two **

I'd never expected going to school would be scary. But it was, if you had no idea where your school was. I got there on time, though, and with some pointers from a nice lady in the office, I found all my first class and was a student at Tulsa Middle School in no time. No one even seemed to notice I was new. But then again, I guess there's nothing much about me worth remembering if you saw me in a crowd.

My classes all passed quickly, and I was overjoyed to find that I actually understood what was going on in these classes. Back in New York, I didn't do school much; it was hard to make it to a classroom without getting mugged or punching someone, which led to a fight that had to be handled outside of campus.

I wasn't a troublemaker or anything - it's just that Dally was, and most of his enemies took their revenge on me. It helped that Dally had good connections in New York after he left though, because I could always count on having a stranger or two who owed favors to Dal and repaid it by saving my skin.

At the end of the day, I was almost in a good mood, and I'd almost forgotten that I was even in Tulsa, hundreds of miles away from New York. Almost. But when that school bell rang, Dally came flooding back to me.

I tried hard not to think about him, because I'd cried too much last night. And I couldn't let all these strangers see me cry right now. You don't cry in front of strangers, and certainly not on your first day of school, even if no one knew you were the new kid.

As I left school, I noticed a group of girls heading in one direction down the sidewalk. Well, to be specific, many small groups of girls. A tall blond rushed past me, laughing happily. She joined a redhead with a ponytail, and they smiled like they just won the lottery.

"Sodapop!" they screamed in unison, running down in the direction a ton of other girls had taken.

And when I listened real close, I heard that word over and over again in most of the girls' conversations. _Sodapop, Sodapop, Sodapop, Sodapop. _I couldn't believe these girls were getting so hyped up over some soda. It was hot and all, but really?

And then I realized that the girls were putting on lipstick and batting their eyelashes, practicing smiles and patting their hair affectionately. That struck me as very odd, but I followed the ten or so girls down the street...to a DX gas station. This was getting to be stranger and stranger, but I guess this was where they got their soda after school.

I followed tall blondie and red ponytail inside the store, trailing behind just a little to make it known that I wasn't in their company. They grabbed some candy and headed up to the counter to pay up, giggling all the way, but I went to the magazine aisle. It turned out, there were even more girls in here than I thought. By the looks of it, most of them were highschoolers, too. I glanced warily at the counter, where most of the girls were lined up. And then, I knew exactly why there were so many girls around here.

Behind the counter, a boy stood smiling and chatting away to numerous girls. He took their money, and they left, and more girls came and it was like a sick routine. They weren't here to buy soda - they were here to flirt and check out the guy behind the counter. He seemed young, like about sixteen with dark brown hair and nice shoulders. But his face was what seemed to lure in the girls - he was smiling like the sun was shining just for him, and his eyes gleamed. He seemed...so warm.

Most would say he looked like an angel fallen right through the heavens to Earth, but I personally thought he'd flown down to Earth. He just seemed too beautiful to _fall _right out of the skies. Glory, he made me want to fall just by looking at him.

I shuddered as thoughts of the handsome boy raced through my brain, shaking myself slightly to rid of the numbness that had washed over me. And that was when I caught a good look at the name on the right side of his blue DX shirt - Sodapop Curtis. Primarily, I remembered the girls at my school talking about a particular Sodapop, thinking at the time they'd meant the drink. But that thought was roughly pushed aside as Dally's phone calls echoed through my mind.

Dally didn't talk about the people he met in Tulsa when he called me. He'd just talk mostly about Johnny Cade, and some other things like why he'd end up in the slammer, the fights he got into, the girls he went out with, and all that. On one phone call though, he'd started talking about his gang out of nowhere. Typical Dal - he did whatever he wanted, and sometimes it was just on a whim, and sometimes it wasn't. I was kind of like him in that way, but not as extremely and dangerously unpredictable as he'd been. Thank gods for that.

In that one phone call, he'd said there was a group of boys he'd found, and they were on good terms. That was the first time Dally was on good terms with anyone, he was usually in the middle or on someone's very bad side, but never good friends with anyone. There was boy named Steve, another named Two-Bit, Johnny Cade - the pet of the gang and Dally's pet, and the three Curtis brothers - Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy.

_"Soda's real popular with the girls," Dally said, chuckling "They all think he's a doll." _

I remembered Dally saying that, and I had no doubt that the boy behind the counter was the one and only Sodapop Curtis.

I had no idea how to confront him though - he probably had no clue of who I was whatsoever, and I didn't want to approach him looking like another one of those desperate girls. Even if I liked him a bit already.

The store was almost empty as I left the magazine aisle, heading for the door. There were only a few girls left; two by the candy aisle stealing glances at Soda and laughing behind their hands and one who was leaning on the counter, batting her eyelashes. My hand was on the door when a voice called out to me.

"Hey."

It wasn't an unfriendly voice, but my stomach tightened all the same. I turned around slowly, and smiled faintly at Sodapop. He looked confused for a bit, but then flashed me a smile. It was an insanely contagious smile, but I just held onto my small grin in return. I'm not a big smiler, I guess.

I was shocked when Soda signaled for me to come to the counter with a friendly wave and slight jerk of the head. Panic welled up inside my chest, like a ball of fire. I took careful strides, trying to look normal. How was normal supposed to look? Did I look like a fool? And what in the world did Sodapop Curtis want with me?

The girl leaning over the counter scowled at me as Sodapop turned his attention from her to me, and gave me another grin. _Geez, great, two smiles from the famous Sodapop on my first day in Tulsa, _I thought sarcastically. I had a feeling something was amiss, and I'd regret ever following those girls to the DX.

**Okay, so this is a longer chapter, and it's still kind of boring, I know. But Sodapop's in it, like I said. :) Well, if you're feeling up to it, the 3rd chapter's up, and it gets a bit more interesting? Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far! :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I. don't. Own. The. Outsiders. Really. How many times do I have to say this... oh well. You know who does though? S.E. Hinton, the amazing author of the book. Yuuup. **

_I need another story _

_something to get off my chest_

_my life gets kind of boring _

_need something that I can confess _

_-Secrets, by One Republic _

**Chapter Three **

"Hi there." He says as I step up to the counter.

There's nothing in his expression, movements, or tone at all to hint that he's flirting or anything. It just seems so neutral and nonchalant. These are the worst kinds of boys to fall for, I knew, the ones that just couldn't help having everything that came out of their mouths to sound genuine and polite and make a girl swoon.

There was going to be any swooning for me, though. Sure, I liked Sodapop Curtis a bit; he had great looks and seemed real nice, too. But, I didn't know him, and I doubted he wanted to be friends with me. And even if he did, I was in no shape to start opening up to anyone about myself and my life, no matter how much of a doll that person just might be.

"Hello." I say, smiling a little out of the corner of my mouth, and bob my head slightly.

"You look real familiar, but I haven't seen you around here. What's your name?" he asks curiously, again with no hint of flirting or anything.

Now, you may be thinking elsewhere. He's got to be interested in you if he called after you and asked you for your name and all, but no. He was just trying to start a conversation, that's all. I could tell that he was real bored right now. Maybe I looked like a good candidate for small talk, with the three other girls in the shop only wanting to get in bed with him. But there was a little part of me, just a small thing, hoping that maybe he thought I was pretty or something.

"I'm uh, new in town. I just got here yesterday." I say, brushing my hair through my bangs.

"Really?" Sodapop asks, raising one eyebrow higher than the other, then letting it drop as he flashed a killer grin.

_3 smiles. He's smiled three times at me today. Glory, if that boy keeps up with this, I'll be seeing his smiles in my head left and right all day long, even after I've left this damn DX, _I thought to myself.

Again, I didn't give him a major grin back in return, just kept the same old nervous smile on. And then I realized that he'd asked for my name. Sheepishly, I glanced up from his fingers, which were drumming lightly against the counter and into his dark brown eyes. They weren't ordinary dog-brown eyes, or even good-looking chocolaty brown eyes. No, they were dark, but not so you'd mistake them for black, and they had a golden glow to them, a glow I knew that always stayed, even if he wasn't smiling. Passionate eyes, that could be laughing like there was no tomorrow and angry as hell in the next moment, and they'd still be beautiful eyes. Everything about this Sodapop Curtis seemed to be a weapon against females.

I noticed him searching my eyes when I met his, but there was nothing there for him to see. Could he see a lonely, lost fourteen year old who'd just gotten off a train where she'd spent the entire night crying and smoking? Could he see that I was a kid that had it real rough for entire life in New York's West Side and Tulsa was all new ground for me? I hoped not, because those eyes looked at mine real hard.

"I'm Sodapop Curtis." he says, then, and I nod lightly.

Flicking my stare back down to the counter, I replied, "I'm Lorraine. Lorraine Winston."

Sodapop's grin fades a bit, and there's some shock scrawled across his face. I expect his smile to come back on, but it doesn't. He leaned a bit over the counter, looking closer at my face.

"Winston? You by any chance...related to Dallas...Winston?" he asked softly.

I bite the bottom of my lip and nod.

"Yeah, I'm his kid sister." I say, and Sodapop is still searching my face.

"He doesn't have a sister, though." Sodapop said, confused.

I pushed the emotions back, but they still found their way through my words because I'd practiced my entire life to not cry in front of people. My next words sounded so desperate and pitiful, and I was balling my fist up under the counter.

"He didn't tell anyone?"

**OK! :) So, really, how do you like it so far? I hope it's all right. Do you think Sodapop and Lorraine would make a cute couple? Hmm...you guys haven't got to see much of her yet, but you will in the next chapter, Chapter 4! I'll describe her physical appearance in the next chapter, too. If it was obvious that Lorrain was Dally's sister before she said so, sorry to disappoint you, because I was trying to unveil that in this chapter. Review, please? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, my lovely readers. So, this 4th chapter is going to be the last part of the introduction. After Lorraine meets the gang and all, we can get onto the good stuff. The rising action, as it would be called in Language Arts class. This chapter really reallllllly long though. **

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders and all its characters and plot and events and lovely, lovely boys. Not me. I'm just writing a fanfiction. **

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_don't pay no mind to the demons_

_they fill you with fear_

_the trouble it might drag you down_

_-Home, by Phillip Phillips _

**Chapter Four **

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sodapop says urgently, alarmed by the look of hurt on my face.

I sighed, "It's okay. Dally was like that."

Why was I so surprised that Dally hadn't said a word about me in all his time in Tulsa? It's not like he cared for his little sister. He didn't give a shit about no one. And why would he talk about me in front of his friends any ways? The bitterness was pushed aside almost immediately though. Growing up with Dally, I knew that some of the things he cared most about were the things he didn't talk about much. He hated it, talking about things that made him feel vulnerable. And I knew, deep down, even though he'd only hinted at it, that the real reason why he'd escaped to Tulsa was to get away from me. Or rather, to get me away from him. He didn't want me to turn into the second Dally Winston, and with both of us living the hard life in New York, I was bound to become a real bad kid, too.

Maybe I wouldn't of had ever ended up in the slammer, but I was talking mentally. I never saw things in as bad of a light as Dally did - I didn't look at the world and its people in black and white, and I didn't hate everything as much as Dally. I didn't live life with such a strong, rebellious vehemence as he did.

"Wow. So we finally get to meet. Did he talk much about the gang?" Sodapop asked, smiling.

I was done counting smiles by now, fatigue finally catching up with me.

"Once, but it was really brief. He talked about Johnny more, and about his...adventures with the fuzz." I say lightly.

To be honest, though, I realize now that Dally only called to check up on me. He didn't talk much about what happened down in Tulsa, unless I pressured him. He wanted to know if I got into trouble, how I was doing, what I was doing, and all. It didn't strike me as caring back then, because Dally has a real nice way of saying things and making them sound like he's bored and being forced to talk to you. The things that come out of his mouth sound like the first things that popped into his head and he won't give a shit about them afterwards.

"You've got to go meet every one else later. I'll take you over to my house after work; every one meets up at my house." Sodapop says, grinning excitedly.

I nod, trying to look enthusiastic. Then, a lady clears her throat behind me. Soda offers me a stool next to him behind the counter, which I take gratefully. My legs feel useless, and I just kind of want to collapse on the ground and curl up into a little ball, refusing to see another ray of sunlight until a few years later when I feel like I can handle the death of my brother and meeting a good looking boy in such a short amount of time. Can't a girl have it easy for a bit?

It's a few hours later when Sodapop closes down the store. Here and there, we had a few conversations. I'm taken aback by how open and carefree he seems. And I've already seen that in addition to being sweet and caring, he's not at all innocent. He's wild and reckless, too. You can see it in his eyes. This is all going downhill very fast for me, because this little crush is just starting to sound like trouble. We leave the store, and it's beginning to get considerably darker. I see the figure of another boy, leaning against a gas pump. He's looking at us, and has a cigarette with a small ribbon of smoke dissolving in the air in front of him.

I'm surprised when Soda waves excitedly to him, and motions for me to come along as he walks towards the guy smoking. When we reach him, I can see that he has on a DX shirt, too, like Soda. He was an employee, too, then. Maybe he was working the gas pumps and cars in the garage while Soda managed the store. When we get close, Soda smiles real big, and lays a hand on my shoulder.

I stop breathing for a moment, and my heart races like the wind. But it's just a friendly thing; it meant nothing. I shouldn't be getting excited for these kinds of meaningless gestures and whatnot.

"Guess who this is, Steve?" Soda asks, and I know that Steve is one of the gang.

"I don't know, Soda." Steve says, sounding a bit annoyed as he looks me up and down.

He's sizing me up, I know. Dally told me about the Socs and greasers here in Tulsa, their hatred for each other and how the two classes are. I'm definitely not a Soc, but I have a feeling that I'm going to be a greaser soon.

"It's Dallas's kid sister, can you believe it?" Soda says, laughing, and Steve almost drops his cigarette.

"What!" Steve says, and I look at Soda helplessly.

"C'mon, let's talk about it on the way to my house." Soda takes his arm off my shoulder, but not before patting my head.

I run my hands through my hair and walk with them. It's a while before I find my breath again. Steve offers me a cigarette, which I take happily. He lights another for himself, since he's already finished the other one, but Soda grabs it first. It's not a rude kind of snatching, but more of a friendly one. There's something between the two that makes them appear like really good friends.

Steve scowls, and for a moment, I wonder if it's not because he's irritated that he has to light another cigarette, as a deep, meaningful look passes between the two.

Steve cusses softly as his hands fumble to draw out the lighter, and Soda looks away, staring at the ground.

"You used to never smoke everyday before..." I can't tell if Steve muttered something else under his breath after; if he did, it was too small to make out.

"Before." Soda says softly, and I can tell right away that something has hurt him.

I scrutinize him as we walk a few steps in utter silence. Yup, he doesn't look like the type to be smoking daily, or often. Or drinking, either. But what did he need to drink for? He seemed so happy and angelic...like the sun shone just for him.

Steve clears his throat a minute later, and digs his hands into his pockets. It's getting darker fast, as expected, because summer is nearing. I rub my hands a little to ward off a small chill that's beginning to crawl over my skin.

"So, you've been living in New York this entire time?" Steve asks me, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I just decided to come down here a few days ago...I don't know why. It just felt right to catch a train to Tulsa at the time." I say, blowing out smoke rings.

Soda looks at me, a smile tugging at his lips, "You know, you look kinda like Dally, the more I look at you."

"Me?" I ask, astounded. That was the first time I'd heard that.

Steve glances over, and he cracks a smile too, "Hell yeah. She does, Soda."

"What? How?" I ask, raising a hand to touch my face, drawing laughter from the two boys at my confusion.

"Well, the skin tone for one. You're kind of pale like him, Lorraine." Soda says, pinching my cheek playfully.

I dig my fingernails into my palm so I won't blush. This Soda is getting more dangerous by the minute. I bet that DX gets more customers than any other gas station within a twenty-mile radius of Tulsa. I've never liked a boy this much before, but I knew when boys were playing around with you or not. I have a good guttural feeling and instinct, and I actually know how people feel, unlike Dally, who was probably dead to the world of emotions since the moment he was born. With Soda, almost everything was a friendly gesture or kind remark, but every bit of you _wanted_, just _wanted _so desperately for it to mean something - for him to actually be interested in you.

"The eyebrows, too. Dally had some pretty fine eyebrows; the girls were always raving about his pretty boy eyes. You don't have the same brows, but yours are nice, too." Steve says, hooting with laughter.

I smile a bit, and Soda has a bigger smile on his face. I don't think I look like Dally at all. Maybe we both have the similar pale complexions and nice eyebrows, but my hair is much darker than Dally's dark brown, and it doesn't have Dally's golden, honey tinge. My hair is the dark kind of brown that can almost be mistaken for black - until you see it a certain way, like in the sunlight where it turns a little ruddy at the ends. Our eyes are different, too - Dally's eyes were so dark that they could be black, and they sparkled always - with mischief, anger, slyness, whatever. My eyes were light brown, like dusty, woodsy honey. My eyes didn't sparkle like Dally's did, at least not in my opinion - I'd always thought my eyes were boring and shy, timid looking. They do help with the false, helpless-and-innocent little girl outlook, though. Not that I used that much in New York's West Side, though.

And then, we've reached the Curtis house. The porch light is on, and I can make out several figures in the living room, where the T.V. is on, and some Elvis is playing softly. The door is open, but there's a screen with a boy standing behind it. He disappears back inside quickly.

"That's Ponyboy, Soda's younger brother. He's fourteen, too, but I figure he's a bit older than you." Steve says, looking down at me.

I know I'm probably the youngest of all these boys, especially with how I look. I may be Dally's sister, and we might have looked alike, but if there was one thing I didn't share with Dally, it was height. I was only five feet and one inch and a half, though most girls my age where five-eight, or five-four at the least. I was thin, too, with only a bit of muscle on my arms to boast about and nothing else. But I can pack a punch, quite a few actually. Nevertheless, I had a feeling I was going to feel especially dwarfed inside that house, surrounded by older Greaser boys. Even right now I could feel it - Steve and Soda were both about five-seven or five-eight, and I kind of had to tilt my head a bit just to look at their faces.

"You staying for dinner, right? It's going to take a long time to tell the gang everything they want to know." Soda says, laughing, as we step onto the porch, and he's holding the door open.

"Dinner?" I ask, momentarily distracted by Soda's casual slumping pose against the doorframe as I began to remember that I didn't have a home right now anyways.

"Sure, that sounds great." I say, taking my eyes off of him, and stepping warily inside the house.

It's not super neat, with some boys' clothes strewn across the floor and books scattered in random corners and on top of chair arms, but it feels...cozy. I remember Dally telling me that the Curtis boys' parents had both died in a car accident not too long ago, and I felt horrible inside. Dally's death had hit me hard, but what was it compared to these other boys? They'd been good friends with Dally and Johnny, and their parents were gone, too?

"Lost much?" a voice calls out from the couch, and I see a boy in a Mickey Mouse muscle tee on the floor, with a beer in one hand.

The T.V. must have held his attention before I came in, and there's Mickey Mouse on it right now. Soda and Steve laugh, as I rack my brain for what to say.

"Hi. I'm Lorraine." I say, unsure of what to do.

"Who is she?" the boy asks, glancing at Soda and Steve.

"We'll tell you later with the rest." Soda promises, cracking a mischievous grin.

"It's so fucking crazy; you won't believe it, man." Steve says, shaking his head.

The boy scowls in disappointment, but then smiles as he pulls himself to his feet and extends a hand out to me. I shake it.

"Just 'cause these sly devils won't tell me who you are doesn't mean I have to be rude, too. I'm Keith Matthews, but ev'ryone calls me Two-Bit. Wanna hear a joke?" he says.

"Give her a break, Two-Bit. You're going to have plenty of time to torture her with your wisecracks later." Steve interrupts, and two other boys enter the room from the kitchen.

They both look somewhat alike, though one is clearly older and more muscled than the other, who looks my age. They both have dark brown hair, but the older one looks kind of concerned, like someone who has a lot on his mind constantly. The younger one has kind, green eyes and looks really smart. Not like a nerd - but someone who would understand every one and knows more about people than he lets on. Sharing a resemblance with Sodapop, I know that these are the other two Curtis brothers.

"What's going on in here?" the older Curtis asks lightly, giving me a welcoming smile.

"We've got someone to introduce to y'all." Soda says plainly, then goes over to the younger boy and ruffles his hair affectionately as he pulls him into a one-armed embrace.

"How you doin' Ponyboy?" Soda asks his little brother, and I can see Ponyboy smiling as he replies with a muffled "Good."

"Aw, cut it out already. I want to know who this stranger is!" Two-Bit says fiercely, taking a swig from his beer can.

They all sit down in chairs at a large wooden dining table by the kitchen. I take a chair that Two-Bit pulls out for me in between himself and Ponyboy, so that I sit directly across from Soda, who is flanked by Darry on one side and Steve on the other. There's already food on the table - mushroom soup by the smell of it and some bread.

"Your folks going to mind that you're staying for dinner?" Darry asks, as he begins spooning the soup into bowls for everyone.

I don't flinch, but Steve does, and I can tell he wants to yell out that I don't have any parents, or even any family left at all. But I just smile and shake my head no.

"Yeah, I asked her to stay for dinner, 'cause it's mighty important what we're going to tell you, so I figured it'd take a long time." Soda says, winking at me, but I can tell he's looking to see if what Darry asked hurt me at all.

"Ooooh, somethin' mighty important..." Two-Bit murmured, and Pony elbows him, telling him to shut it.

"Okay." Darry replies as he sits down, but he eyes Steve and Soda cautiously, as if they might have done something real bad.

"Where'd we get this bread from anyway?" Soda asks, picking up a piece from a dish in the center of the table.

"It's from Two-Bit, he brought it over and we made garlic bread." Ponyboy muttered. It looked suspiciously like hot dog buns with a lot of butter to me, but I kept my mouth shut. You didn't come across good food a lot in New York's West side, and especially not for free, either.

"You're welcome." Two-Bit said cheerily.

"What a saint." was Steve's sarcastic reply, which earned a friendly slap on the back of his head from Darry.

We ate our soup in silence for a minute, with me looking at everyone's faces to try and figure out what they were like, and them looking at mine to see who I was. But that only lasted about a minute, until Steve stood up, and pounded a fist on the table. Soda pulled him back down, and gave me an apologetic smile, because I must have been looking a bit scared.

"What the hell is going on with you guys?" Darry demanded angrily at the two.

"Goddamit, Soda, tell 'em already! How long do you intend to keep quiet, a year?" Steve said furiously.

"Well, why don;t you tell them, then, buddy?" Soda said, leaning back into his chair.

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at me, and I gave him a little shrug. Two-Bit, who was anxious, leaned forward, taking a good look at me.

"This here is Dallas Winston's little sister." Steve said, then slapped his hands down on the table, glad to finally get it off his chest.

There were mixed yells of surprise from Ponyboy and Two-Bit, but Darry was quiet. When every one realized this, they turned to him. He had managed to pull off looking like he'd seen a ghost, while still keeping the color in his face. Ponyboy looked at him worriedly, glanced at me, and turned back to his eldest brother.

"Lorraine Winston?" Darry asked, and I nodded. How did he know my name?

"Whoa, whoa. What?" Two-Bit asked, confused.

"Wait, how'd you know her name, Darry?" Soda asked, puzzled.

There was an eruption of confusion and chaos, arguing, questioning, and a lot of head-shaking. Finally, it stopped when Darry yelled at them to all shut up. Then he looked at me, and I didn't know what was in his eyes - surprise, pity, sadness, worry, tiredness, excitement?

"Remember how I got off the phone a couple of days ago...Pony, Soda?"

"Yeah." Pony said, and everyone ignored Two-Bit's "What?"

"Well, a policeman had called me, and he wanted to talk about...Dally's will. You see, Dally had a will that he actually paid for and everything, and he wrote it before he died and gave it to the police. He never told us, but he had a kid sister in New York, living in the West Side. She's fourteen, just like you Ponyboy, and her name's Lorraine. She's sitting there right now. Dally wanted them to bring her down to Tulsa, and have her live here with a caretaker. Only thing is, he never told anyone about it, so I never even knew I was the caretaker."

I dropped my bread into the bowl, my mouth open. Dally left a will? He had intended for me to be brought down to Tulsa after he died? And he never told me? AND HE INTENDED FOR ME TO LIVE WITH THE CURTISES? AND. HE. NEVER. TOLD. ME.

Everyone looked pretty shocked, even Darry, but I think I looked the most. This was starting to sound mighty fishy - it just couldn't be. No, everything was just too...coincidental. When everyone managed to pull themselves back together, they all looked at me expectantly, as if I had some great speech.

"Well...it's nice finally meeting you?" I say sheepishly, and they all laugh.

"Looks like Dally didn't any of us much about the other!" Two-Bit chuckled, opening another beer.

We moved into the living room, beer cans passed around, but I just took a cigarette. I didn't like beer much - I preferred vodka, but that stuff was hard to come across anywhere, unless you were at a bar. Darry was surprised to see that the only thing I had was the backpack, but he didn't seem to mind. It was agreed that I would have the floor in the room Soda and Ponyboy shared. They had gallantly offered me the bed, and one of them would sleep on the floor, and one would sleep in the couch in the living room, but I had protested against that strongly.

To be honest, I'd offered to take the couch - it looked pretty comfortable even. But at my suggestion, the boys, even the others not living here, stirred uncomfortably, and I found out that the Curtis house was open for anyone having trouble to come crash or stay, so a lot of strange people, hoods and greasers, took the couch on some nights.

They seemed pretty angry that I'd be sleeping on the floor, but I was persistent. I hadn't even imagined that they would be so welcoming and open to the idea that I, a girl they hadn't known at all an hour ago, was going to be living with them for gods know how long.

"Are you sure you're okay with all this?" I asked worriedly, shooting through my smoke rings.

"Quit worrying, Lorraine! If Darry says it's okay, it's fine." Soda said, patting me on the back.

"Don't worry. Your brother...meant a lot to us. We were all like brothers. Him and Johnny Cade." Darry said softly.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly, taking the cigarette out of my mouth, and twirling it in my fingers.

I was smoking real fast right now, taking deep, long drags. I figured that they'd start asking questions real soon, and intense smoking or a lot of vodka is the only way you could make me talk about _everything_. But maybe I didn't need either of the two, because I was feeling real nice around these boys, like I belonged, just a little, for once. Just a little, but still. It felt awful nice, though, small as it was. I had a feeling that i'd be having some of that beer going around, though - sooner or later tonight.

"So, you got a story? It's Friday, so I figure a little no-sleep won't hurt nobody." Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, I have a long story." I say, and the boys quiet down, Pony switching the T.V. off, and Soda and Steve, who'd been arm wrestling on the dining table came to sit down.

And then, I just let it all out, with the tears and all, because apparently there were still plenty of oceans left inside of me after that night on the train and all those years in New York and after all of my life.

**Ok, what do you think of this sooooo longgggg chapter? Lorraine's story will be on the next page, short bit, not really a chapter, but yeah. And after is Chapter 5, when we get a little nice action. ooh lala. So, please, what do you think of how this is all going? It's going to be mighty nice living with the Curtises. Oh, what I'd give to be sleeping in the same room as Sodapop Curtis, even if I have to get the floor and he has a bed. Btw I'm bombarded with projects and tests at school, EVEN THOUGH MAJOR TESTING IS OVER AND IT'S ONLY 13 MORE SCHOOL DAYS UGHHHH so yeah... a little stalling may occur. Why can't school just leave me alone and let me write my fanfiction instead of chemical argumentative essays. **

**Well...review, yeah? Please...I need more motivation haha. I'm getting good views i guess, but not much reviews. Does this mean that my story is bad :( Probably. Then, please, tell me how I can make it better? Thanks, lovelies! :)**


	6. Lorraine's Story

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you _

_but with the beast inside_

_there's no where we can hide..._

_Your eyes they shine so bright _

_I want to save their light_

_but I can't escape this now _

_unless you show me how _

_-Demons, by Imagine Dragons_

**Oh I almost forgot: DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Outsiders, which is owned by S.E. Hinton, who wrote it. :) **

**A Story of My Past **

_ I'd grown up in New York all my life, though I'd been born not on the West Side. My dad raised Dallas and I, until Dally and I ran away when he was ten and I was eight. We just couldn't handle it anymore. My dad and dally got into fights a lot, until it got to the point that the two just down right hated each other so much and they ignored the other one. My dad ignored me, too, except sometimes he'd say I looked like my mom. I hated that a lot, because I had no idea who she was and what she looked like. I didn't even have a name. _

_ So we ran away to the West Side and lived there okay. Dally got caught a lot doing so many things, right from when he was ten years old. He never let me got caught, not that the things I did were as bad as him. We struggled to survive, but not as bad as the other people. And it was a tough life, but we didn't mind much 'cause living with our dad was plenty tough, too. Then, one day Dally just left, after we got into a fight. _

_ He'd gone and done something real bad, and had just gotten out of the cooler, and I was telling him to lay low a bit. And the thing just kind of blew up until we were talking about life and feelings...emotions...and then we were talking about Dally. He didn't call me until a few days later, when he was far away in Tulsa, Oklahoma. He told me he had to get away from New York, because he was getting into too much trouble there and it wasn't any good for the both of us to be together anymore. And then he said that it'd be best that he stayed away from me for some time, because I'd start changing if he didn't. Dally never straight up said so, but I always knew he'd stayed away so I wouldn't go totally cold and hard like he did. _

_ Sometimes he called, and we talked a bit, but not much about what it was like in Tulsa - just the basics. I knew he cared a lot about Johnny Cade, though, who was like the pet of the gang, and Dally's pet. Maybe Dally wanted to care for someone, and protect someone because he couldn't really do that for me. I don't know, really, but Dally was real distraught when Johnny died. _

**Chapter five is coming up soon! Yeah, I know Lorraine's story is a bit plain and simple - that's all there really is to it. But I just wanted you to see that she only got to see a little more of Dally than the greasers did, even if she was his sister. But, now we know that he did care about her, and so he wasn't so robotic and inhumane, emotions-wise, at all! (Well, according to my fanfic, of course.)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Okey-dokey. Fifth chapter. I'm kinda nervous because this is when the writing gets a bit tricky and turn-sy, but I'll give it my best shot. I'd just also like to add that this fanfiction is based off on the book and the movie, but the appearance of the characters is from the movie...so yeah, Dally with brown hair and whatnot. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: (I wonder if I forgot one to put one of these in my earlier chapters...I should go check later haha) I don't own The Outsiders, like not even one tiny little bit, even if I am in the fandom and I once thought about Sodapop Curtis every single minute for an entire day. All the credits of owning The Outsiders go to the one and only S.E. Hinton. **

_I can do what I want,_

_I'm in complete control_

_That's what I tell myself!_

_I got a mind of my own,_

_I'll be alright alone_

_Don't need anybody else!_

_I give myself a good talking to_

_No more being a fool for you_

_I remember how you made me wanna surrender!_

_Damn your eyes!_

_They're taking my breath away_

_For making me wanna stay_

_Damn your eyes_

_For getting my hopes up high_

_Making me fall in love again!_

_Damn your eyes!_

_-Damn Your Eyes, by Alex Clare _

**Chapter Five **

Elvis was playing loudly - Hound Dog, the shower was running, sunlight was peeking through the curtains like fluffy warm kisses, and there was the light smell of pancakes wafting through the house (strong enough to smell, but light enough so you wouldn't drool with hunger). I breathed in deeply, drinking it all in. It felt like waking up with a little bit of heaven bursting in your heart and spreading though your soul. I could get used to waking up like that every morning.

I cracked open my eyes as I rolled over and stared up at the unfamiliar popcorn ceiling. I decided to go shower, tired and weary as I was. I hate sleeping in, really. My backpack had somehow made it into the room last night, and with a start, I realized that I was in Soda's and Pony's bedroom, too...with no recollection whatsoever of how I got there.

"No, no no..." I muttered to myself, slapping my forehead.

Now here was a very cliché situation. Girl meets group of boys, tells them her life story, wakes up in a room and doesn't know how she got there. Woot. But, the thing was, I knew nothing had happened. Nothing sexual, I meant, which was good. But I still needed to know how I got into the bedroom.

And suddenly it hit me - in tiny little flashbacks that started to pull together like strands of a spider web to form one picture. I'd gotten really drunk last night, because telling my life in New York to the boys had taken a lot of time, and tears. And that resulted in total exhaustion - which resulted in me passing out in the living room. I guess the boys had just left me there as they all drank on, because I'd darkened their moods with my story. And when I finally came to my senses, every one was either leaving or out cold on the chairs and couch.

But, Soda was looking at me when I awoke. He must have known I was too tired to walk, much less even offer him a smile, so he lifted me onto his back and carried me off to his room. Unfortunately, I was still drunk at the time...and I'd kissed wrapped my arms around his neck like he was a teddy bear or something. I hope he didn't find that weird - I hope he forgot all about it.

Apparently not, as he gave me a sly wink when I got out of the shower and stepped into the kitchen. Pancakes were cooking - but they looked strange. They were purple, but the sweet aroma of berries pushed my questions aside.

"Pony went out with Two-Bit, who crashed here last night. I think they're going to the grocery store. And Darry's working. They all said good mornin'. Sleep well?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah...um I didn't mean for that to happen last night." I say the second part quietly, thankful that no one is in the room besides us.

"What? Getting drunk, crying, passing out, or..." he raised his eyebrows quite seductively, but of course only _I _was _imagining_ them as seductive.

"Or what?" my voice raises a little, and I wish I hadn't said something so stupid because I knew exactly what he was talking about.

And then, Soda is hugging me from the behind, his arms around me just like I'd been last night. He laughs at my stunned expression, and lets go, ruffling my hair playfully.

"Or that." he says, grinning because I'm blushing wildly as he sits down.

"All of the above." I mutter, taking the seat across from him.

He slides me a dish with two purple pancakes, topped with a perfect dollop of whip cream and drizzled in honey. I take it gratefully, smiling as I inhale the savory air. Soda slides a fork over, too, but hold it firmly. I'm forced to do something I've been trying to avoid - look into his eyes. And when I do, I see excitement and joy, a little pain, and warmth. Always warmth.

"It's alright. You needed to get your story out, and we needed to know. Thanks for telling us, Lorraine - it must have been really hard to. But if you ever have anything else to talk about, we're always here for you, okay?" Soda says softly, and I nod, stunned by the strength of his eyes locked onto mine.

Soda taps my hand gently as he lets go of the fork, stands up, tells me to enjoy my pancakes, and leaves the kitchen. I'm left staring at the sink, still hit hard by the sincerity in Soda's voice, and petrified by the fact that Soda had not been wearing a shirt.

**I'm sorry - my romance writing is a bit weird when I attempt cute-sy things. Just saying though...Soda is really confusing this girl, hmm? Lorraine is trying not to like him, but obviously that's not going to happen. I mean, who can't love Sodapop. Well, we'll see how they start to develop** **something... :) Review, please? I want to here more on how you guys feel/think of the plot! Next chapter will be up in a few days, 3 or 4, maybe? **


	8. Chapter 6

**Well, hello there, my pulchritudinous readers! Now...this is one of those longer chapters, because I wanted to kind of give in a little action. Please tell me if it's a little cheesy when you're done if you have time. Thank you for your reviews, favorites, follows...and most of all, READS! :) I really appreciate y'all taking the time to read this. So...I think that this fanfic may turn out to be more than 15 chapters? Keep on going, and thank youuu sooooo much! oh yeah... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, at all. Like nothing of it. S.E. Hinton has all the rights and whatnot. **

_Everything in a moment starting where_

_something you said is hanging in the air_

_now I know my life is sweetening_

_changing everything_

_Something that you said_

_turned me from the inside out_

_running through my head_

_something I have dreamed about_

_and I feel so real, and it feels so right_

_something you said_

_-Something That You Said, by the Bangles _

**Chapter Six **

After I'm finished with my breakfast, Two-Bit and Pony are home. Steve and Soda leave hurriedly for the DX, because apparently I have to take care of "newcomer business". It turned out that this meant Two-Bit and Pony taking me around Tulsa and introducing me to all the hoods and greasers.

"I wish we could go with you, really," Soda said wistfully, buttoning up his DX shirt before he left, "We gotta work, though. Come by the DX soon as you meet everyone, okay?"

I nodded, forcing a smile, and he ruffles my hair. Steve is standing by the door, scowling. He's always scowling, I realize. Soda dashes out of the house, but not before locking eyes with Two-Bit and Pony. Especially Two-Bit, since he's supposed to be in charge as the oldest.

"Don't get into too much trouble, and make sure to go to Shepard's outfit first, right Two-Bit?" Soda says.

"Glory, you don't have to lecture me on that stuff. I've been living here all my life - I know the score!" Two-Bit said, shoveling chocolate cake into his mouth.

After he left, I cast curious glances at the two. They shrugged, which meant either I would have to figure it out myself, or they would explain to me later along the way. I was fine with either, as I was in no interrogative mood. We headed out of the house and down the street to the part of town with the most deserted alleys.

"Tim Shepard's gang is one of the main hoodlum ones around here. They stick up for us, and us for them. Dally was...friends, if you can call it, with Tim, who's the leader. Be nice, okay." Two-Bit instructed, and I snorted.

I knew a bit about Time Shepard, and his outfit, from the little bits over the telephone with my brother. I also knew about the Brumly boys, and others, too.

We approached a group of rowdy looking greasers surrounding a dumpster in a lonely alley with the bricks on both buildings crumbling. At the sound of our footsteps, the boys turned around, and one of them even pulled out a blade. But then, they must have realized we were not enemies, and strode forward to greet us. At the head of the group was Tim Shepard, considerably older than I'd thought he'd be.

"Two-Bit. Pony." he acknowledged the two with jerks of his head, and scattered hellos erupted from behind him.

He looked me up and down, smirking. I gave him a glare, as I lit up a cigarette and stepped forward from behind Two-Bit, shaking his outstretched hand firmly.

"Nice meeting you, Tim." I say, and he nods, smiling.

"Lorraine Winston." he says, and forces all the other boys to say hello to me nicely. Well, at least as nicely as possible.

We make small talk, and leave. By the end of the three hours, it's blazing hot and we're sitting on the curb by the park drinking root beer that Two-Bit stole from the nearby supermarket just now. We've met about every one on this side of Tulsa - and that's a lot of ground to cover and people to meet. I've received warm hello's, bored welcomes, suspicious looks, questioning stares, and plenty of condolences. I'm happy that we can go to the DX finally now. Maybe we can use the hose if they have one.

As we make our way to the station, with Two-Bit cracking Ponyboy and I up with his endless jokes, I notice some boys trailing behind us. They look familiar, but I can't think right off the top of my head which gang they might be from. Pony notices, too, and frowns as he whistles nonchalantly. Two-Bit gets the signal, though. The two of them slouch a little more, digging their hands into their pockets and I light up another cigarette.

"What do they want..." Two-Bit muttered under his breath as he continued to walk at a steady pace.

"Hey!" a rough voice calls out from behind, and we stop to turn around.

There are five boys - all Brumly, I realize, now that we're in closer range. The one that called out had been raven-haired with a grey muscle tee and jeans ripped and fraying at the bottom. He has a glint in his hazel eyes - not a dangerous glint, but he's plotting something. He's at the front of the group, too.

"Collin. What's up." Two-Bit greets the leader as the boys come up.

"This new broad in town, that's who." Collin answers, flashing a smile in my direction.

I roll my eyes at him, and try to hide my clenched fists. Pony can tell that this is going to go somewhere uncomfortable, too, because he's bristling with unease besides me. I don't being talked about like that - but I had to keep it cool and calm. I wasn't looking for a fight, and Soda had warned us. Soda. I had to listen to Soda, right?

"We met already. What do you want now?" I ask, shifting my weight onto my left foot.

"A date to the Dingo, honey. One night, that's all." the boy says, and I see Two-Bit wrinkle his face in disgust.

The boy isn't bad-looking, but I don't like him. He looks arrogant and I don't think that I would ever want to go anywhere with him at all. I give him a small smile and shake my head no. And I would never go out with anyone who called me "honey" before I even knew him and just wanted to get into my pants. On the contrary, though, this was exciting. In New York, I'd never really been involved with boys, unless it was fighting. I'd always thought I was average-looking, nothing special.

"No thanks." I say, and we turn to leave.

But, Collin steps forward, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder. I have to fight off the instinct to punch him, because he is after all, a stranger. But I don't. Two-Bit and Pony come closer to me, but they're blocked off from interfering by the four other Brumly boys. I can handle this, though. I think.

"Get your hand off my shoulder." I say, but he doesn't, so I have to push it off and back away from him myself.

Collin paces around in front of me, his grin widening.

"Feisty, feisty girl. Kind of wild like your brother, huh? That's fine, I can deal with it." he says, and his sugary tone makes me sick. I hear Pony inhale sharply, like he wants to say something, but he holds his tongue. That's good, because we really aren't looking for a fight - this boy Collin is. But I have limits, too.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, dipshit." I say before turning my back to him and walking away.

I hear the other Brumly boys snicker, but don't look up. If I had, I would have seen either Two-Bit or Ponyboy's look of surprise, and I would have dodged Collin, who lunged forward and grabbed me roughly, twisting my arms around as he held me pinned to him. I squirmed uncomfortably, but didn't male much effort to break free. I couldn't get loose anyhow, so it would have been a waste of energy.

_Damn it, I'm 'bout weak as a sick fly. _I thought to myself. All that storytelling last night, not to mention I was partially recovering from a bad hangover and the little 'stroll' around town in this blazing heat had turned me lazy. I was in no shape for a good fight, and Collin seemed more than willing to provide that.

"Sweet-lookin' broads like you shouldn't be walking around calling people names like that." Collin mutters into my ear.

I see Two-Bit and Pony leap forward to try to help, but each have two Brumly boys on them each, and I give them a look to say that I can handle it. At least, I thought I could. I finally found some wiggle room and elbowed Collin hard, breaking free from his grip. But he's quick to grab me in an even tighter hold the second time before I can get a good distance away. This time, he has both hands on my wrists, and his other arm around my neck in a strange headlock. I'm angry now - angry that I've already gotten into trouble on my second day here, and that I'm so weak I can't fend for myself. If this was New York, I would be as good as dead. I shouldn't have drank so much last night.

"So, say yes." Collin says icily, and I exhale angrily.

"Let her go, Collin." Two-Bit says roughly, taking a step forward.

"If you wanna fight, let her go first, and we'll have a fair fight right here." Pony says, sounding oddly calm.

Collin flicks his eyes up to them, looking bored and angry at the same time,

"You two stay right there. If you try to make a move, I'm going to hurt this girl. You know I won't hesitate."

Two-Bit bites his lip, and Ponyboy looks at me nervously. I'm not in a comfortable position, but I manage to give him a feeble nod. Then all hell breaks loose.

Pony swings at one brunette on his right, and Two-Bit punches a blonde one on his left. Collin tightens his hold on me and begins to drag me away from the scene to hell knows where. Immediately, I do the last thing I ever want to do in a fight - I lean down and bite his arm around my neck. He lets go, and this time I make sure I'm quick enough to distance myself enough from him. I grab a wooden post from the ground as he pulls out a blade.

"Drop that right now, and you won't get hurt," he says, flicking the blade out.

"That's what I'm supposed to say." I snarl, and he runs at me.

I don't knock the knife out of his hand, but instead whack him across the head, and when he buries his knife in my wooden board, I throw the board far away, with the knife lodged into it. I was beginning to get blisters, anyways.

"Come on, fight like a man." I say, and let him run at me again.

After a few smart dodges and feeble punches, he begins to get the game. Soon, we're just fighting with out fists, standing barely a foot apart. I can feel a bruise developing under my left collarbone, and my right shoulder is sore, too. But, Collin's already got a black eye forming and his lip is split, as well as a small line of blood trickling from his forehead from the wooden board earlier.

Faraway, I can hear Pony and Two-Bit yelling...it sounds like they are calling for somebody. I hope they're all right. And then I catch vague snatched of "Soda" and "Steve". But Soda and Steve aren't here...they're at the DX, or closing up. We're all alone here. And then a wave of nausea hits me, and all the beer from last night comes up. It should have come out last night, or early this morning, but no. My body decides that the best time to barf is when I'm in the middle of a fight.

Collin backs away, but when I'm done, he takes advantage of my dizziness puts me into a chokehold, where I fight to steady my breath. He's laughing, even though he's hurt. I can feel my fever subsiding, slowly...I wasn't even aware that I had a fever until now. Gods...I shouldn't of have even gone out today.

"You really shouldn't fight when you're sick," he says, kicking me in the shin, and I let out a strangled yelp.

My head stops spinning, and I can taste the remains of the bile in my throat. I spit it out in Collin's face, and it's rewarding to see the look on his face until he recovers and socks me so hard in the stomach that I'm gasping for air. I hear footsteps, and familiar voices.

"You know what? I don't feel so bad about beating up a girl like you. You deserve it you fucking broad. Teaches you not to be disrespectful next time," he says, choking me more, and I wonder if I'm turning purple.

I have a knife in my back pocket, but I really don't want to use it. And then I hear a very familiar voice...several very familiar voices. Pony, Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda.

_Steve and Soda. What are they doing here? How did they get here so quick? _

They call my name, and I give a weak smile. Immediately, I see the other Brumly boys behind them, running to us, even though they are in very bad condition.

Soda and Steve lunge forward, and Collin lets go of me to defend himself. Steve gets him square in the stomach, and Soda hits him so hard in the face that I hear the muscles in Collin's neck crack. Steve and Soda go back and forth, and I run to help Two-Bit and Pony with the other Brumly's, even though they don't have much left in them. It feels good to fight now that I've got the hangover out and my mind is fresh and clear again.

Finally, Collin gives up - it doesn't take long, and he's even got two black eyes now. I wonder who gave him the other. The other boys run after him, and we're left breathing heavily; I notice that the sky is getting a bit dark. And then, my eyesight gets dark, too, as a feeling of lightheadedness floods through my mind and I fall forward.

**What do you think of this one? You may already know what's going to happen next...but yeah, I was just itching to get a fight into my story. It's part of the amazing greaser life, after all...fighting. So...what's going to happen next? Are there going to be more sparks between Soda and Lorraine? Ooohh lalala. Hold on tight, and we're going to meet someone really special soon in a few chapters. Don't worry though, by then, Soda and Lorraine will have a totally new relationship. Review please, and thanks for reading! :) xxxxxx- soda-lovebirds **


	9. Chapter 7

**So, this one is a little confusing...I divided the original into two, so it's Chapter Seven and Chapter Eight. Enjoy, and thanks for the new reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are amazinggggg! **

**I don't own The Outsiders...**

_I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you_

_droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself_

_wait until I know you better_

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_so I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'_

_but I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

_-Fallin for You, by Colbie Calliat _

**Chapter Seven **

"Glory, take a look at her!" Two-Bit yells, as Steve lets out a few cusses and Ponyboy calls out my name.

I want to collapse onto the ground, just slam into the gravel as my legs give way - and I'm so shocked by the sudden turn of events and instability of my body that I don't even make an effort to spread my arms to break my fall. But luckily, I don't have to.

Strong arms catch me as I stagger forward; they're strong but gentle nonetheless and firm. Soda wraps his arms around me, and I lean forward, my head inclined towards the ground and my eyes closed, trying to shake out the last few pangs of dizziness ricocheting through my brain. In a minute, I steady myself, and I stand up straight, easing myself out of Soda's grip. He lays a hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly.

"You okay there, Lorraine?" he asks, smiling with concern.

_ How can someone even smile with concern,_ I thought.

"Yeah. Just getting over that hangover." I mumble sheepishly.

"Why'd you get into a fight if you weren't well, huh?" Steve demanded angrily, brushing his hair back with a small comb that he'd taken out from his back pocket.

"We weren't looking for a fight." Pony replied, rolling his eyes, much to Steve's disgust.

"Hey, hey. We're all good, so let's just head on home before Lorraine passes out cold or something." Two-Bit says cheerily trying to break up the tension between Pony and Steve.

"I'm over it!" I protest as we being walking back to the Curtis house.

Darry is not pleased when we return. It's not late, and we're not bleeding or anything big, except for Two-Bit, because he tore off a fingernail.

"Wash up, sit down at the table, and then you all have got some explaining to do." Darry commands.

We obey, and file into the chairs of the dining table quietly, and all aware of the atmosphere tensing about five billion times more as Darry's glare intensifies when he sees my bruises. This isn't going to go very smooth.

"It was my fault." I blurt out, and that's the truth.

I tell the entire story starting from how we decided to go meet everyone in town today in the morning. Steve and Soda show signs of disgust when Collin comes into the story. When I'm done, everyone is shaking their heads.

"Glory, so much trouble on just your second day here in Tulsa." Darry says with disapproval, but also a hint of laughter, like it was just something that couldn't of have been avoided.

"Well, did you expect her to say yes to the dirty asshole?" Two-Bit asked crudely, and Darry shook his head.

"Of course not. In fact, I think you all did the right thing today."

"If only we'd been there first all along. Lorraine wouldn't have a scratch on her at all!" Steve says, and this offends Two-Bit and Pony.

"They had chains and knives, you know. We were lucky there were broken wooden posts lying around, and we had some bottles on us because we'd got some root beer after lunch." Pony says defensively.

"Those dirty Brumly boys. They're only good with weapons; not even half of them can put a decent fight with just skin. And they're always getting busted at the big rumbles for bringing in and using things when it's just supposed to be skin..." Soda says.

"Still. It'd been better if we were there first." Steve huffs, cracking his knuckles as his jaw twitches a bit.

"Looks like to me everything was going fine. Collin was pretty banged up before you got to him." Two-Bit says, smirking at me as he addressed Soda and Steve.

"I could have handled it if I wasn't so hung over." I muttered, scowling.

"Well, at least we got it all handled." Pony says, leaning back into his chair, then raises his eyebrows in surprise, "You think they'll wanna to rumble? 'Cause busted them up real good."

Steve snorted, rolling his eyes. Apparently he didn't really care if there was a rumble or not - he looked as if we could handle the Brumly boys any day.

"No. I saved their leader's ass last week when I was driving home and some Socs were ganging up on him. If he's got a pea of a brain that I think he does, he'll know to keep his boys back. Might even straighten them out a bit for...trying to..." Darry said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hmm, that's good then. I'd hate to drag you guys into a rumble on my second day here." I say, smiling.

"We get into rumbles all the time." Soda said, smiling back at me, even though my smile had been for everyone, not just him; "Maybe not as much as you did in New York, but we can still have some fun time to time. And we don't mind getting hurt a bit if it's for the gang."

My heart skipped a beat. _I was a part of the gang now. I wasn't just some pitiful runaway girl they had to watch over. I was part of the gang now. _

"But that doesn't mean you can go around picking fights with every hood left and right here in Tulsa. Dally was like that when things got too boring for him." Steve said, annoyed.

"I won't." I promised.

"I think trouble finds her more like, not the other way other like it was with Dally." Two-Bit added, opening up a can of beer. I made a mental note not to touch any alcohol for at least a week.

"Yeah, like what happened today. That wasn't Lorraine's fault at all." Pony said, lighting up.

After dinner, some of the boys went into the living room to watch Mickey Mouse while I took the dishes with Steve. Darry had protested, but I'm good at arguing, too. I felt that I should help with the household chores, being another mouth to feed - and I was a girl, too.

"Soda's smoking again." Steven muttered darkly under his breath as I handed him a sudsy dish to rinse off.

I guess he didn't think I'd heard him, because he looked away when I glanced at him curiously.

"His smoking brothers you guys some, doesn't it?" I asked, setting down the sponge.

"Yeah." Steve said, letting the water run through his hands as he gripped the dish tightly.

"Soda...he doesn't smoke much, huh? Or like before...drinking, too." I say with a little bit of question in my tone.

Steve takes the sponge and begins to scrub the dish in his hand ferociously, even though it's already clean. He avoids my eyes, and just glares down at the sink filled with dishes and spoons. I didn't think he would reply, but he does after a while.

"Soda...had a girlfriend. It didn't go too well in the end."

I let that sink in. A part of me is shocked, and the other part is calm, like I knew all along that Soda was no innocent or pure boy or anything. I mean a boy like him had to have at least one girlfriend by the age of sixteen. But it kind of hurt inside, I don't know why, but it did.

"Oh-" I start, but Steve interrupts me.

"He loved her a lot. It wasn't like how he loves me and Two-Bit, or how he loves Ponyboy and Darry, or how he loves life even if we are the second to last on the list after the hoods. He loved her...like something else. Sandy, her name was Sandy. A real bitch - but no one saw it coming. We all thought she was nice and whatnot, until she told him she was pregnant. And then she upped and moved to Florida after he offered to take care of the baby that wasn't even his. And she wouldn't even open his damn letter - she sent the damn things back _unopened._" Steve tells me, though it's like he'd talking to the window above the sink because he's staring at it so intently.

"Soda used to only smoke when stuff bothered him, or when he wanted to look tuff. He doesn't need to look tuff - he's already with his hair. And his smile that wins all the girls, and his personality. You dig?" he finally turned to me, and I was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"She just upped and left to Florida, just like that?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. I guess she didn't love him at all. First, she cheats on the guy almost every girl is heads over heels for in Tulsa, then she turns him down and goes cold turkey when he offers to get married and take care of the baby. The baby that isn't even his. I'm glad she refused - I don't think I could handle it if she did say yes and..."

I pat Steve's hand, which is clenched into a fist in a feeble attempt to calm him down. He's not yelling or anything, but fuming and speaking in a low, restrained voice. There's a murderous look in his eyes, like a fire might break out of those dark, dilated pupils anytime.

"And that goddamn bastard Soda has been smoking so much these two days...worrying me to hell and back. He ain't trying to look tough, I know it. He's bothered by something, and that's bothering me, too. I think he's bothered by you."

I nearly yelp in surprise by the last line, but manage to just keep it down to a little violent shake. Steve stares at me, coldly, and I don't know if he's mad at me or what Sandy did to Soda.

"Me?" I squeak, grimacing.

"Yeah. He likes you, a little right now, I can tell. And liking a girl...reminds him of Sandy probably. You don't look like Sandy at all - she was taller and blonde, and she has china blue eyes. But you're a girl, and he likes you a little, so yeah."

"Soda...likes me?"

"Like a friend," Steve says flatly, and my heart drops.

I stare at Steve blankly, exhaling slowly. It was to be expected - Sodapop Curtis having feelings for a girl like me? Impossible.

I didn't tell Steve that I thought about Soda too much, that I had to be careful when I spoke because the first word to come out of my mouth if I wasn't thinking would be Sodapop. I didn't tell Steve that Soda made me smile, that I thought Soda was an angel who'd flown down to Earth the first time I saw him in the DX...I didn't tell Steve any of that. He didn't need to know. No one did.

"Glory, this is going to be..." Steve murmured, and I couldn't hear the last few words.

"What?" I asked, panicked.

"If you hurt him like Sandy did, the rest of the gang isn't just going to stand around, you know. We're not as low as the hoods, but don't think we won't hit a girl. And what you did to Collin just makes it worse for you." Steve said, walking out of the kitchen.

He left me speechless, so I tried to puzzle out my numbness by resuming the dishes while softly humming a tuneless song that I made up. What had he meant by that? Was Steve assuming that I would go after Soda? Did Steve even know that I liked Soda? This was all too confusing. Nonetheless, Steve's unexpected fullisade of words and small moment of opening up to confide in me about his best friend had taken me completely by surprise. I t made me happy that Soda liked me as friend already, though. But I knew I would not be content with being friends. That would hurt, a lot.

Surprisingly, I managed to finish washing the dishes in my out-in-space mood and pondering how things would go on from here. I wandered outside, onto the porch hoping to enjoy a smoke by myself in the quiet night.

**Review please? Thankssss. I hope you liked this chapter! Ch. 8 will be up in a few. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Hellloooooo! So, how are y'all today? :) Thanks for reading my story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. I'm better off being a just a devoted fangirl though, because if I owned The Outsiders...**

_I'm wasted, losing time_

_I'm a foolish, fragile spine_

_I want all that is not mine_

_I want him but we're not right_

_-Smother, by Daughter _

**Chapter Eight **

I didn't see Sodapop until I plopped myself down onto the steps and lit up. He was leaning, slumped in a casual, carefree way against a wooden post to my right. His face was illuminated by the moonlight - brown eyes drinking in the stars.

_Glory, I feel so poetic just looking at him. I'm making an idiot of myself, _I thought as I gave him a small smile and put the lighter back into my pocket.

"So, Steve told you a bit 'bout me? You're looking at me weird like you know something." Soda asked lightly and grinned, but I could see the curiosity peeking from beneath like a little boy peering shyly from behind his mother.

"Yeah. I'm real sorry...about that Sandy girl. You deserve someone better." I reply slowly.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Give her time...that girl will come." I say, sighing internally because I wanted so bad to be that girl...but I wasn't.

Soda cracked another smile, looking at me strangely, then it faded down to a softer, more harmless-looking grin; "Let's go for a walk, Lorraine. We can talk."

He steps down from the porch, and I glance at the television from inside the house before following after him down the street that got darker the farther away we got from the house. There were a few dim streetlights, but most were broken and about half of them were flickering. Soda walked slowly, to match my leisurely stride.

I tried not to look at him directly, just out of the corner of my eyes when I thought he wasn't noticing. I think he knew though, because he was smiling an awful lot. Gods, I was horrible at this, whatever this was that I was going through. Love? A crush that would pass with time? Delirium and the disability to think straight due to my traumatic past life experiences? The sudden loss of maintaining my emotional stability? All of the things that I could think of were bad.

"Lorraine...do you like me?" Soda asked, peering intently at my face.

He asked it so nonchalantly, but with interest and delicacy like someone afraid. Afraid of what? I took a deep breath as I smush my cigarette with the heel of my black Doc Martens.

"Yeah. A lot." I say.

Soda inhales sharply, looking concerned.

"Don't. That's a big mistake," he says, his voice turning flat.

I'm taken aback by the sudden change of emotion in his face and voice.

"I can't help it. Besides...nothing's going to happen." I say quietly.

Soda just shakes his head, shoulders slumped tiredly. I'm tired too - and confused, overwhelmed, and a bit scared.

"Soda! It's just...a little crush." I say.

"Well, stop liking me. I can't be with a girl like you...you're going to get hurt."

I had no idea whatsoever of what that meant, but it sounded pretty insulting to me. I turned around to face Soda angrily.

"What are you trying to say, Sodapop? I never asked you if you liked me, I don't throw myself at you like those girls at the DX, I don't even show that I like you around the other boys! Why do you have to tell me all this? You think I don't know that I'm not good enough for you?" I yell at him wildly.

A look of shock and pain flashes across Soda's face, and it looks foreign on his pretty face, his angelic face that is always smiling. He shouldn't look hurt, ever. But inside, a part of me feels happy, because he hurt me, too.

"Lorraine...I don't want whatever you have for me to grow. Because...we could end up being together. But it won't be good for either of us...I'm not the person you think I am." Soda said.

None of what he was saying was making sense. I'd just admitted I had a crush on him, and then he gives me a rejection and a lecture? This was unbelievable. And so I did whatever came first to my mind at the moment - I ran.

I didn't look back when he called my name, and just ran faster when he began to run after me. Soda was fast, I knew, but at the moment I was angry and adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I sped down the street like a runaway train, faster by the minute as fury bubbled up inside of me. So, naturally, I was too angry to see the boy standing in the shadows of a building as I approached it. If I had been walking, if I was less angry, I would have noticed. But I was not at the moment, and he caught me by surprise as he leapt out from the darkness and grabbed my by the shoulders.

I let out a strangled "ah!" as he clamped a large, rough and around my mouth and dragged me into the blackness of the building's shadow away from the road and the sidewalk which were lit up with whatever little but helpful light the streetlamps provided.

"Quiet, now girlie. If you try to scream, or even bite my hand, it's only going to be worse for you." Collin said as he pressed me harder to his body and straightened himself against a brick wall.

Soda's footsteps came closer, and he was still calling my name, but you could tell that he new something was wrong with the concern in his voice.

"Taking a little night stroll with the cute Curtis, hmm?" Collin said, and I quit squirming and closed my eyes, trying to imagine how I would get out of here.

Soda reached the building, and he stopped outside on the sidewalk, quiet. Collin's hand was tighter around my mouth, and no sound would have been audible coming from me at the time. And I couldn't hurt him to make him make any sounds either. Perfect. Soda would just pass by. Or may be Collin had some friends hiding around that would jump him. That would be great, too. That's sarcasm, by the way. I was feeling very sarcastic at the moment.

"Lorraine." Soda said quietly, and I closed my eyes harder, trying to think of anything that could possibly work to help me out of this pickle.

"She's not interested in you, Curtis. Just walk on home, now." Collin spoke up, walking out from the shadows.

He dragged me out along with him, still uncomfortably in his grasp. Soda's eyes narrowed at the sight of me helpless in Collin's arms.

"Let go of her, and we'll talk." Soda said, stepping up.

No other boys came up, so I figured that Collin was acting alone. That was good, because apparently neither Darry or Sodapop Curtis had ever been beat in a fight, according to the gang. If I somehow got loose, we'd pound Collin effortlessly.

"How about...no." Collin replied, smirking.

And then he took his hand off my mouth, pushing my bangs off of my forehead and leaned in. Oh no. This was spiraling out of control, way out. I struggled as Soda seemed to be fixed to ground. My heart pounded with horror.

I'd never been kissed by a boy ever - not on the lips, cheek, or anywhere. And I definitely did not intend my first kiss to be given forcibly by a nasty hood. Didn't that almost count as rape anyways?

Struggling was useless. And so I closed my eyes, waiting for the horrendous to happen. But the kiss never came. Instead, I heard a groan, and the arms slip off of me. I opened my eyes and saw Soda standing next to me, punching the crap out of Collin. I backed away nervously, scanning the streets for reinforcements, but we were alone.

Soda seemed alright handling Collin, so I just watched from the curb. I wanted to join, but it really seemed like they were enveloped in a man-to-man thing. After Soda was done, and Collin had fled with even more injuries than those that had been inflicted upon him earlier this morning, Soda and I began walking home.

It was quiet, except for the buzzing off the electricity of the bulbs inside the streetlamps. I noticed that Soda was walking closer to me than usual. Well, this was awkward.

"I'm sorry...about earlier." Soda said finally.

I didn't answer, even though I silently accepted his apology and wasn't angry anymore. I was just confused. Why was Soda so reluctant about me having feelings for him? It was just the same for the other girls in Tulsa. He didn't give lectures to all the girls lined up in the DX that oozed over him.

"It's okay. I get it." I reply when we reach the house, and stop outside.

"No, you don't, Lorraine." Soda said tiredly, like he was explaining something for the millionth time to a five-year old. He was even massaging his temples with his forefingers. I wondered if I was being like a five-year old.

"Oh yeah? Then why can't you just accept the fact that I like you just like those other girls at the DX? I'm just like all the other girls in Tulsa. You don't have to shove it into my face that I'm not as pretty as...as Sandy," I snarl back at him.

Soda doesn't flinch or anything when I say her name. Instead, he smiles, and it's kind of goofy, like he knows something I don't. He ruffles my hair, and I swat at his arm.

"No, Lorraine. I never called you ugly or anything. In fact, I think you're a doll, and I like you a lot. And...you're prettier than Sandy was."

And with that, he closes the screen door, disappearing inside the house. I'm left outside paralyzed on the porch. I walk in after a few minutes, numbly, with everyone giving me strange glances from the couch.

"How'd the little walk go?" Two-Bit asked drunkenly.

"Marvelous." I murmur, and leave it at that as I head to the kitchen to splash ice-cold water onto my face just to make sure this is reality.

_Did Sodapop Curtis just call me pretty? _

**So, the story has kind of taken a lazy turn...mostly because I wasn't sure how to deal with Collin. He didn't seem like one to give up after the first time, so yeah. He won't bother Lorraine anymore...I think. And also, the quality of my writing also is a little strange because I've just been dropped head-first into the Teen Wolf fandom and I'm struggling to write this story at the same time, and there's a bunch of hectic school stuff with summer nearing. The next chapter will be good, though :) Review, please, and thanks for reading! **


	11. Soda's Side of the Story

**Hello lovelies. Um, so I have to do this thing this summer that requires a lot of time and my mom is really anti-computer. I'm going to be updating once more, and then afterwards...I'm not exactly sure when I will be to post after the ninth chapter. What I'm planning to do is write/plan it all out in the summer, and type/update/post everything before Christmastime, maybe? I hope you can understand. **

**Earlier in the day... **

Soda's P.O.V.

_Steve studied my face intently as I whistled, closing up the cashbox. He's smoking, and I want a cigarette so bad but I won't ask him for one or else he'll pound me with questions and scorn. Glory, why couldn't everyone just accept my smoking? I hated when the gang got on my case for smoking - which was turning out to be quite often nowadays. _

_ "Somethin' is up with you Sodapop. Spit it out." Steve says, and I give him a grin. _

_ "Well, if you can tell that something's wrong with me, I think you already know what it is." I shoot back at him, smirking. _

_ "Don't get wise now, I want to hear it from you, and you know it." Steve snarls, tossing his cigarette on the ground as we head out from the store. _

_ "Hear what?" I mutter, laughing._

_ "It's a girl, ain't it? Either Lorraine...or Sandy." _

_ "Both." I mutter. _

_ I don't wince at Sandy's name anymore, but it's still a sore spot. I'm over it now, but there's a new problem. I would be able to deal with it, but unfortunately Steve has to stick his nose in, too. _

_ "Well, what do you think of Dally's kid sister?" Steve asks, curiously. _

_ I don't answer, but I know if I keep quiet any longer Steve will start beating me up. Just as he leans in, fists balled up and twitching, I glare into his eyes and push him away. _

_ "I think she's kinda cute." I say quietly, and Steve whoops. _

_ "You're finally over Sandy now, then?" Steve asks, excitedly. _

_ "Yeah..." _

_ "If Dallas was here..." Steve begins, but I smack him in the back of his head. _

_ "I don't want anything to happen between us. So don't say a word about it, okay?" I grip Steve's collar and lock eyes with him to make sure that he knows that I'm serious. People don't always take me seriously, but maybe that's because I'm kind of reckless and wild in life, too. _

_ "Why not?" Steve asks. _

_ "I don't know man...it's just...what if we're not happy together? I'm too different; we're too different. I don't think I could ever settle down with a girl. I'm content with working at a gas station, but I get bored easily with routine. Can't you see how messed up that is?" I let all my words out with a violent passion. _

_ "Soda-" _

_ "I don't want anything to happen between us." I interrupt Steve, and walk on ahead, leaving him behind. _

_ After a while, he scrambles to catch up to me, but keeps his mouth shut. Steve lights up a cigarette, and lets out a ring. Then, he offers one to me. I take it, and try not to think of girls. _

**Oh, Soda is so cute! Haha. Thanks for your reviews and support so far, guys! Please don't desert me while I'm on my (two months max.) hiatus. **


	12. Chapter 9

**Hello! So, this is my little last bit until a few weeks because I'm supposed to be exercising this summer and my mother says no computer whatsoever EVEN THOUGH TECHNICALLY I'M NOT EVEN GOING ON THE INTERNET. ugh, sorry guys, please understand, i hope? Thanks. Please review, okay? **

_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,_

_a lifeless face that you'll soon forget,_

_my eyes are damp from the words you left,_

_ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

_ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,_

_'cause most of us are bitter over someone._

_setting fire to our insides for fun,_

_to distract our hearts from ever missing them._

_but I'm forever missing him._

_- Youth, by Daughter _

**Chapter Nine **

I awake to Elvis again. This time, it's Heartbreak Hotel. I wonder why that's playing - Soda chooses the songs that play in the Curtis house. I roll over to my side, and almost get a heart attack at what I see.

It's Soda, lying right next to me that he was probably breathing on my neck. He's smiling wide, and staring at me like it's perfectly normal.

"Glory, Sodapop Curtis, you nearly killed me with fright!" I yell at him, letting off a string of colorful words.

I hear laughter coming from the kitchen, and Soda's soft chuckling. He stands up and heads for the door.

"Don't do that, please." I call out to him just before he leaves.

"Why not?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

A few days ago, that would have given me heart palpitations and intense blushing, even dizziness. But now, I'm just left with a tight knot in my stomach and my heart hurts a little. I don't want to like Soda anymore - because I can never, ever be with him, even if he called me pretty last night. So, it's pretty much one-sided love.

"Because of what you told me last night." I say, closing my eyes tiredly.

"Lorraine..." Soda stretches out my name a bit, and I flinch a bit at the sound of him contemplating my name.

"Just leave me alone, okay? You just want to be friends, right?" I say, my eyes still closed, willing for him to go away.

"Fine. I was just trying to talk to you, but obviously you just want to be _friends," _he says the word like it's some nasty insult.

I realize I may have sounded a little hasty and annoyed, and I don't know why I said those things. They just shot out of my mouth. But I'm fed up with how confusing all this crushing-on-Sodapop business is.

When I open my eyes, Soda's gone, and I'm left with an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Should I try to not like Soda? Was it worth it to keep liking him and being hopeful if he'd already said he didn't ever want to be with me? But he'd called me pretty...prettier than Sandy, his ex-girlfriend. And suddenly I felt jealous of Sandy, who'd been given Soda's love and compassion and had thrown it all away.

I sighed. Life was hard, and my first taste of love had been wretched. I spent the entire day in the Curtis house, only getting out of my "bed" for the shower, and lunch. Ponyboy came in to talk, and I pretended to be asleep. He didn't buy it, though.

"Lorraine?" he called out, standing over me.

"I'm tired, Pony." I say, the covers over my head.

"We need to talk." he says, persistent.

"Your brother is causing me problems." I told him, revealing my face.

Pony squats down, and I manage to get into a sitting position. He looks anxious, and confused.

"So, you guys are kind of mad at each other?" Pony asks, concerned.

I like Ponyboy. He seems like the person to vent to, like he would always understand you in whatever situation you were in or whatever kind of person you were. So, I let it all out, pouring out all my thoughts about Soda and what had happened between the two of us since I'd arrived in Tulsa. Pony absorbed it all quietly like a sponge.

"You guys love each other." he said simply when I was done.

"Love?" I reeled back with surprise, "Love...is something else. This is just a small crush, and Soda's making it very complicated for me. That's all. It's just...complicated."

Pony shook his head, "Soda's smoking a lot lately. He's thinking about you, I think. And he did call you pretty...prettier than Sandy. That means he's over Sandy, finally. But, she left him with a lot of insecurities. He keeps thinking he did something wrong, that he wasn't enough for her and that's why she left him. He doesn't really want to think that Sandy was a cheat, because he loved her."

"But he told me...he didn't want us to be together."

"That's because he's got feelings for you. You don't see him telling the girls heads over heels for him at DX that, do you do? I think maybe he's kind of scared."

"I can't Ponyboy, I don't know anything about this. New York taught me a lot of things, not just fighting and gangs and being tough - but a lot of things about life. But...I didn't learn anything about this. It's just all so complicated." I say, wringing my hands in frustration.

"Do you really feel that way about Soda, though? What you told me earlier?" Pony boy asked curiously.

"Yes. Why?"

"Sounds like love to me," Pony replied, then stood up; "You shouldn't be scared or anything. And don't listen to Soda all the time - he's a high school dropout after all."

I knew that the fact that Soda dropped out pisses Pony off a lot, but Pony was using it lightly right now, kind of like a joke. I made a face at him.

"Where are you going, Pony?"

"To tell Soda." he says, then disappears from the door, and I'm wondering how much worse my life could become.

I groan as I roll back onto my side. My chest was hurting something awful now - it was throbbing and aching and just felt very heavy. Soon enough, I found myself sobbing into the pillow quietly, the tears streaming down my face like raindrops sliding down a window. Why did I want Sodapop to like me so much? Why did he matter so much to me? Why...

And in that moment, I knew Dally had passed onto heaven or wherever he had to go after death. I could feel him freed, because what he'd wanted from me - to not be like him - that had been accomplished. I was not like Dally, as tough and hard as I tried to be or had been in New York. Tulsa had shown me that - Tulsa had shown me Sodapop Curtis and I'd fallen like a rock for him.

I was miserable, I was a wreck, I felt like my world had been split into a million shards grinded to dust and I'd never be able to piece it back together. Oh, this was horrible, horrible. I was horrible. Everything was horrible. And I felt so empty and numb, but engulfed by waves of despair at the same time.

I'd never experienced anything like this before - I was heartbroken.

Okay, guys...that's it. So, hopefully it's not too bad of a stop before a hiatus? I mean, I didn't want to stop in between a suspenseful part, because it would lose a lot of momentum by the next time I get to post a chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, and have a dandy-candy summer! :)


	13. Chapter 10

**Hello y'all! Hahaha, looks like I can write this summer after all! My mom is letting me yayayayay. Okay. SO here is when it all gets together. Finally. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders! **

_What if I told you it was all meant to be_

_would you believe me, would you agree?_

_it's almost that feeling we met before_

_so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_when I tell you love has come here and now_

___A moment like this_

_some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_-A Moment Like This, by Kelly Clarkson_

**Chapter Ten **

Soda appears in the doorway later, and I turn over on my side so I'm looking at the opposite wall. He clears his throat, but I ignore him. Maybe he will just go away, and not take what Pony said seriously. _Please, _I beg, _please just forget it all. _

"Lorraine, let's go someplace." Soda says, tugging on my arm.

"No, Soda." I say into my pillow; I don't want to look at him.

"Yeah, c'mon." he says, shaking my shoulders lightly.

When I don't budge, he tackles me, and begins to drag me along with him. I kick at his legs, but it's useless because half of my body is trying to recover from the fact that he's holding my hand. I feel like a train that should be derailed.

"Be back before 2 a.m.!" Darry calls out, as we head out the door.

I cast a furtive glance back into the house, and find Pony on the couch smiling at us. I make a mental note to beat him up later.

"Where are we going?" I ask Soda when we're in the car.

"Someplace quiet." Soda says smiling, and I turn to the window, but I still find myself peering at his mirrored appearance.

"Lorraine, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. You know, all that I said. Ponyboy told me how you felt earlier." Soda said softly as we sped down the dark street.

I don't answer; I'm not sure what the right thing to say is, so I'm just keeping my mouth shut. But there are so many things I want to blurt out right now.

"Are you still angry at me?" Soda asked, ruffling my hair, and electric shocks are sent rippling through my body from my skull to feet.

We reach a bridge, and Soda parks the car by the sidewalk. I get out fast, so he doesn't have the time to come around and open the door. I know how gentlemanly he is, and I beat him to it. But, I'm not fast enough to make it to the bridge alone, because he grabs my hand and holds it tight.

When we're on top of the bridge, he lets go. I realize that it's cold and I'm just wearing a t-shirt, but I bite my lip and don't shiver.

"How do you really feel about me? Ponyboy told you how I felt..." I blurt out as Soda begins to shrug off his grey sweater.

Soda turns, and stares at me, eyes twinkling.

"Are you asking me that just because you want to distract me from giving you my sweater?" he asks, laughing.

I frown at him, and try to think of some smart remark. Soda sighs, and my hands tighten on the railing of the bridge, awaiting his answer.

"I liked you when we met in the DX. At first, it was because you seemed like a real nice girl and you were Dally's sister. It was something interesting and new around here, because none of us knew Dally had a sister. And then I just kept thinking about how pretty you were. But you had something holding you back, like a burden. I tried to get you to smile but you wouldn't give a genuine grin. I was really interested in you by then, you seemed so strange and different form the other girls here."

"If you really felt that way about me, Sodapop Curtis, you wouldn't be rejecting me!" I exclaim furiously, leaning over the railing.

"Glory, Lorraine, that wasn't my intention!" Soda sounded really shocked, like it had never occurred to him that if you told a girl that she couldn't be with you, that wasn't considered rejection.

"Can we go home now?" I asked tiredly; I could feel my throat tightening and my eyes were beginning to moist.

"No…I want to make things right. I have to try…" Soda muttered quietly.

"Listen, Soda. I know you didn't really mean it like that. But I'm still sad because…because I really like you, y'know. Just give me some time, and we'll be good friends…someday." I tell him, staring at out reflections in the dark water.

"Lorraine. I wasn't rejecting you, really, all this time. I just didn't feel that I was good enough for you." Soda blurted out.

I stared at Soda incredulously. _He_ wasn't good enough for _me_?

"Sandy…after she left, she had me wondering what I could have possibly done wrong to make her do what she did. She made me wonder for so long, about what was wrong with me – what had been wrong with us. Why we hadn't worked…it had seemed so perfect to me at the time. I almost married her, even."

"Soda, there's nothing wrong with you. Sandy…she was the wrong person. I'm sorry that you loved her, because she didn't love you the same." I say to him.

"Yeah, I know that now. Took me a while though." Soda said, smiling.

"So you wouldn't date me because you're insecure?" I asked.

Soda laughed, ruffling my hair and stepped closer. I edged away from him, ignoring the look of hurt that billowed up on his fine face.

"No. You see Lorraine… I'm a really complicated person. I enjoy life and take what I get, and enjoy the simple things…I dropped out because school was hard and now I'm content working in a gas station every day. But, I'm also wild and crave…difference. I can't stand to sit still through a movie, or eat the same things for dinner in the same week. I need change, constantly. And I'm afraid… that's going to be a lot for you to live with. I'm not someone you can be content living with forever. But I like you a lot already, Lorraine…probably more that you know and would ever even think. I think…I might even love you."

I almost fainted at the last sentence. Glory, this boy knew how to kill people with just a couple of words. My heart beat rapidly. Did he really feel that way? Just from hanging out with me for a couple of days? How was that even possible? Sure, I loved everything about Sodapop and was heads over heels in love with him, and I knew that he was probably the only boy I'd ever love…but how could he feel the same for me?

I was speechless by it all.

"So. Now that you know all that, have you changed your mind?" he asked.

Since I was momentarily mute, I just managed to shake my head no.

"Good. Then…maybe you wouldn't mind being my girl for a little while?" Soda asked hopefully.

I almost choked on my spit.

"For a long while." I breathed, and Soda smiled the happiest smile I'd seen since I came to Tulsa.

He leaned in, and wrapped me up in his strong, promising arms. I just kind of melted away into the hug, and he lifted my chin up a bit.

"I love you." He said softly, and I just wanted to cry, laugh, smile, and die all at once.

"I love you, too." I said.

Were we too young to know what love was? Was this too early? Was it going to end bad? Were we too rushed in this?

Soda kissed me, and it was my first kiss, but I knew it would be the best one I ever had in my entire life. Right there and then, I knew I wanted to be with Soda forever. In that one kiss, I knew that we were meant to be forever. And I could tell that Soda knew that, too. His eyes were gleaming the entire way back to the house, and he wouldn't let go of my hand.

**So, what do you think? My romance writing is a little rusty…the last time I wrote anything lovey-dovey was for a Percy Jackson insert thing with Nico di Angelo a year ago… a year. **


	14. Chapter 11

**Ciao, readers! So, a little short chapter before the next problem. Oh, I'll be doing a lot of writing for the next conflict. It's going to be the main conflict in my story, and after it's resolved (which will take a long time) my story will be coming to an end. Thanks for your support! **

**I don't own the Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does! **

_I have never felt like this  
For once I'm lost for words  
Your smile has really thrown me  
This is not like me at all  
I never thought I'd know  
The kind of love you've shown me_

_-Unexpected Song, from musical 'Song and Dance'_

**Chapter Eleven **

_(A month later)_

"Could you please stop making me wake up to this!" Ponyboy yelled angrily as he almost fell out of bed.

Soda lifted his head up, lazily and grinning as he distanced himself from me a bit. I sighed internally, but followed lead and satisfied myself with just leaning against his chest.

"Sorry 'bout that Ponyboy." Soda smirked, yawning.

"Glory…every morning I wake up and see you guys making out on the floor. Can't you get married already? We know that you guys are soul mates and all."

Soda and I stared at each other like no one had ever told us this. Ponyboy groaned loudly, and we both cracked up. Downstairs, Darry was cooking something that smelled like waffles, but I could detect a little chocolate cake in the background, too. I think we may have run out yesterday because Two-Bit came over and stayed to watch Mickey Mouse until pretty late.

"I'm outta here. You guys can resume…whatever you were doing. Without me!" Pony said, leaping from the bed and taking long strides out the door.

After his younger brother left, Soda draped his arms around me once more. I loved it when he hugged me from behind – or hugged me in any way at all. It made me feel safe, and happy. In just a month, there had been plenty of kisses, hugs, and holding hands. Soda now slept on the floor next to me and Pony had the bed. We were happy – all of us. And everything was working out fine. Little did I know that would all change this morning.

**Please review and give me a little opinion on my story up to this point? Should I continue or not/weak-strong points/plot/ character portrayals/ etc. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you will continue to read! And I hope you are enjoying your summer, haha! **


	15. Chapter 12

**Helllloooooo. Okay, so you get to meet the bad guy now. Haha. She's going to be portrayed as a real bitch soon enough. I think my story will be about 25 to 30 chapters for those of you that may be wondering. Thanks for reading, again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of The Outsiders at all. **

_I'm putting on your favorite dress_

_You know the one you love that really shows off my legs_

_Gonna march downtown right into your favorite place_

…_well she better not get in my way_

_'Cause I'm on a mission_

___I'm gonna get you back_

_It won't take long, it'll happen fast_

_You might as well just face the fact_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_-I'm Gonna Get You Back, by Rachel Proctor_

**Chapter Twelve **

"So, where are y'all going to be today?" Darry asked, concerned.

I piled all of our plates into the dishwasher, much to Pony's dismay.

"Lorraine and I will be at the DX." Soda said, standing up and motioning me to come with him as he saw Darry reach for the keys.

Darry nodded, then looked at Pony sternly. Pony just shrugged and glanced at the books scattered around the living room, where Two-Bit was lounging and watching Mickey Mouse.

"Okay, I'm going to be home early today, just so you know." Darry said, and we followed him out with the exception of Ponyboy who would be staying at home.

At the store, I went around organizing the magazines and candy bars as usual, bothered Steve a bit, and then went inside to with Soda. I loved my life now. It wasn't perfect, but I had the boys who understood me and were nice, I had a home, and Soda. Soda. I had Soda. We'd been together for a month, but every day still made my heart beat faster whenever I woke up and saw his face. In a month, I learned so much about his little habits and all the things about him - like how he loved to eat sweet, sugary things (like eggs with grape jelly and chocolate milk for breakfast).

I cast a glance at Soda, who gave me a grin. I still wondered how I could have ever have a boy like him love me. He was just so good. He was handsome, gentlemanly, funny, nice, well-mannered, wild, charismatic…everything that I could ever dream of.

The little bell by the door rang then, and a blonde girl walked in. Something about her irked me – like I should know her, but I didn't. I glanced back at Soda, who was pretending to be reading a car magazine to avoid a conversation with the young girls loitering in the store. The girl walked up to him with an air of elegance and pride, not like a Soc, but like the pretty girl she was. Why did I have the feeling that I should know her?

She cleared her throat and smiled wide when she reached the counter. Soda put down his magazine tiredly, but prepared a grin before he looked at her. And just before he spoke, the horrendous realization hit me.

"Sandy?"

Sandy smiled sweetly at Soda. I nit my lip nervously, ducking behind the shelf. Sandy had come back with Florida. Sandy had come back.

"Hey there, Soda. How have you been?" she sounded apologetic, a little sad, but a little wistful and happy, too.

"What are you doing here?" Soda asked, his voice flat.

"Hey, why is my boy so cold?" Sandy asked uneasily, but shrugged his unwelcome tone off.

"I'm not your boy anymore Sandy. I never was, not with what you did behind my back." Soda said with a bitterness I'd never heard him use.

"But you said you didn't care about the baby! You wanted to marry me still!" Sandy protested gently; "Oh, it doesn't matter now. I came back for you, Soda. I missed you, so much. I aborted the baby – my mother didn't want it anyways."

I reeled back in horror at her easygoing tone, wondering how inhumane this girl was. She looked so cute and innocent on the outside. She was so much prettier than I was, especially with those china blue eyes.

"Anyways, I came to say I was sorry. I never meant to do that to you Soda – you were so good to me, really. I've been horrible, I was so bad to you. Please, Soda, won't you forgive me? I know you missed me, too. We can be back together now, and I promise that it'll be a true relationship, and I won't ever go behind your back again. We could…go back to the old days, Soda."

I bit down lightly on my tongue to prevent from crying. Sandy had come back for Soda. How would she react when she found out he had a new girlfriend? She didn't look like the type to just walk away after one rejection. And there was Soda – he told me that he didn't feel anything for Sandy anymore, because their whole time together had just been a fraud. But what if…

"Sandy, I told you. I'm not your boy anymore." Soda said, and he sounded a little happy. I smiled, maybe I was just over-panicking.

"What?" Sandy demanded, shocked.

"I moved on. I found someone I love, and she loves me back. Nice seeing you around." With that, Soda, picked up his magazine again, leaving Sandy speechless.

She stormed out of the store, and when she was really gone, Soda put down the magazine and called out my name softly. I walked up behind the counter, and he enveloped me in a tight embrace. Boy, did Soda know how to make me feel good.

"I'm sorry about that." Soda whispered into my hair as I tip-toed to peck him on the cheek.

"It's okay. She seems like trouble, though." I told him, sitting down on the spare stool.

Soda shook his head, smiling, "She changed a lot, somehow. But I don't think she'll cause us any trouble. If she does though, nothing's going to get between us. Okay?" he asked.

"'Kay." I replied, but I didn't smile. I just didn't feel so sure.

**Okay, so what do you guys think of me introducing Sandy into the story? Please review! **


	16. Chapter 13

**Hello guys! SO... Sandy's back in town and she just threw herself all over Soda at the DX. Sigh. She hasn't seen Lorraine yet...what will happen when she does? Yes, this is one of those fanfics where Sandy is portrayed as a cheating, lying, scheming, and two-faced bitch. Sorry if you don't like that take on Sandy. But yeah, I don't like Sandy. Hope you do you like the chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own The Outsiders, all credits go to S.E. Hinton. But, Lorraine Winston is mine. You can take Collin from the Brumly boys if you want him though...I don't want him. He's good looking. Hahaha. I'm selling Collin if anyone's interested...no, just kidding. I should keep him as a punching bag to prep for rumbles. **

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_and about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want_

_and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_-Misery Business, by Paramore_

**Chapter Thirteen **

We walked home together because Darry was getting out earlier today, which meant he'd be home before Soda got out of the DX store. As Soda and I walked down the sidewalk, his arm draped causally across my shoulder, I couldn't help but wonder. Why did he love me?

"Soda, why do you love me?" I asked softly.

"Because you're Lorraine Winston and there's no other girl in the world that I'd rather spend my life with." Soda replied, winking.

I smiled back at him.

"Lorraine, I love you because you're clever and you're tough. You grew up in New York, but you didn't harden into a hood, or like Dally. I love you because you can beat boys up just as good as I can, and you respect your body unlike the other broads around here. And you can tell when something's bothering me, as good as I try to hide it. You listen and understand, and all that is more than I can hope to find in a girl." Soda said slowly, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Sandy…she bother me a bit. I don't know why." I admitted.

Soda glanced down at the sidewalk, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I can tell. But you don't have anything to worry about, Lorraine. I love you, and even with Sandy back nothing is gonna change that. I don't love Sandy any more, and I never will. It's just me and you now. Don't worry." Soda reassured me.

I sighed quietly. We reached the house, and I could smell Darry cooking something. The T.V. was on, and I could hear arguing. That meant the whole gang was here – Two Bit was watching T.V. because Pony didn't watch anything this late, and Ponyboy and Steve were probably arguing. Pony and Darry argued a lot, but Darry was cooking and they tried not to clash as much because it really bothered Soda to have to listen to them. He hated it especially when they made him choose a side.

When I stepped inside, the house got a little quieter. So, they had gotten the news, too – they all knew that Sandy was in town. And by the especially grumpy look on Steve's face, they knew something else about Sandy that we didn't.

"Hey!" Darry called out from the kitchen.

We began to set the table, and the house grew loud again. I would have to ask Steve about it later, not in front of Soda. I got the chance after dinner in the kitchen, dutifully washing dishes with the "help" of Steve.

"So, what's up with the blondie in town?" I muttered out of the corner of my mouth, skillfully managing to hold a cigarette in my teeth at the same time.

"You can smoke without hands while doing the dishes? Impressive." Steve said, lighting up for himself.

I let out a steady, straight funnel of smoke and flicked a little sudsy water at him. He punched me, and I tried to kick him back but he danced away, hooting.

"That bitch should have never come back. She's starting to show her true colors, that's what. " Steve replied, looking fierce.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's not so nice and innocent as we all thought she was before. She's not fooling anybody this time," Steve glanced up at the ceiling, and I knew he was holding something back.

"And?"

"She came back for Soda…"

"I know that already. She walked into the DX and tried to sweet talk him back."

"Lorraine, she's really out to get him. She's not going to stop, no matter how many times he turns her down. She really, really wants him back."

"Oh." Was my soft reply. This sounded like chaos stirring – I didn't know what Sandy was capable of, but I knew that it was never easy going against someone fighting for love.

"And…I don't know what she's going to do when she finds out exactly who Soda's girlfriend is. She kind of assumed that he would still be single and heartbroken."

"Well, he's not," I said roughly, "And she better know who she's messing with. I'm not letting her hurt Soda again."

Steve smiled, "Good, because I can tell she's plotting something. I'll help you."

"Do you think it'll be anything serious?" I asked him, detecting the troubling glint of mischief in his dark eyes.

"Who cares? You can fight and Sandy can't. Would you rather let Sandy trick Soda again? _Would you want to lose Soda to a fucking whore?_" Steve growled.

I dried my hands on a towel, and stared steadily into his eyes, taking a deep breath, "No. I can't let that happen."

**Yep! That's my girl, Lorraine! I'm glad she has Steve to help her out, since he's really good in a fight. But things won't get that nasty with Sandy, especially not physically... or will they? Well. It's going to be fun to see what Sandy tries to do. Maybe she won't be just a scheming bitch, but more on the desperate and tame side. You'll just have to keep reading and see! If you have time, please review :) **


	17. Chapter 14

**Hello readers! Sorry long time no see. My mom banned me from the computer but she's not home atm so yeah :) rebel. I needed time to shift around some ideas anyhoo. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own The Outsiders. Sigh I really don't own anything except an ugly face and mediocre writing skills and a weakness for good-looking boys. And a really strong devotion to Teen Wolf. I don't own Teen Wolf, either. **

**P.S. Sorry for the songs at the beginning of the chapters lately. They're all pretty repetitive sounding. I don't any songs for this occasion, so I just find random lyrics typing in stuff like "songs about homewrecking girls" on Google so yeah. **

_There's two ways we can do this, I'll let you decide_

_you can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside, you little_

_Homewrecker I know what you're doin'_

_you think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not_

_yeah, you little go-getter I'll teach you a lesson_

_if you get into messin' with my man you don't stand a chance_

_no, you're just a homewrecker_

_- Homewrecker, by Gretchen Wilson_

**Chapter Fourteen **

Ponyboy and I were at the grocery store when I ran into Sandy again. This time, though, she saw me. And the little bitch knew who I was, too. At the sight of me, her lips made a little curl and she glared. She was taller than me, and walked up to the two of us looking superior.

"Hey, Ponyboy. Who's this? Your new girlfriend?" Sandy asked in a soft, sugary voice.

Ponyboy glared at her, and shook his head, "She's Soda's girl. And a much better one that you were to him. Get lost, Sandy."

Sandy looked taken aback, and I was kind of surprised at the cool edge in Pony's voice. But I knew it was because he was caring for Soda, and me, too. That's how the gang was.

"I didn't know Soda liked thugs. Especially the ones from New York. They're even worse than the hoods around here." Sandy said, looking directly at me.

"Yeah, well there's people even worse than hoods," I said coolly, stepping closer to Sandy, but not in her face; "They're called...lying, cheating whores."

Sandy's eyes widened, and her red, red, red lips parted in a snarl. I stepped back to Ponyboy.

"And you're one of them, Sandy."

Pony didn't talk about it on the way home, which I was grateful for. I hadn't hated anyone with such a vengeance since I'd been in New York. But as we reached the house, I caught Pony giving me weird glances.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"You and Steve planning somethin' I should know about?"

I cracked a small, wry smile, "No. Steve just told me that Sandy's plotting something awful and he's willing to help me when we find out what it is."

"You think Sandy's scheming? That's not like her." Ponyboy said.

"I don't know, Pony. Soda said she looked like she changed, Steve says she's plotting, and I barely know the girl. But, growing up in New York, I learned to tell straightaway if someone hates you. Because in the West Side, if someone hates you, most of the time they try to mug or kill you, and you can't let that happen if you want to survive. And I can tell you, Sandy hates me real bad, and she's not going to back down with just one rejection from Soda. She wants to do something."

"She wants to hurt you." Pony said flatly.

"Maybe." I agreed.

"I'll help you, too. And Two-Bit, he'll definitely pitch in. He knows everything and everyone in Tulsa - if something comes up, he'll tell us."

"Thanks, Ponyboy," I said, grinning.

Suddenly, I felt a horrid feeling creeping up my spine. It was something I hadn't felt for a long time since I'd left New York - danger. I heard the wheels squealing on the hot pavement before I saw the red Mustang zooming down the street towards Pony and I. Pony gave me a shocked look - we both knew it was Sandy. But she was not alone. The thing was - who was she in cahoots with now?

"Run." I told him, urging Pony towards the house and shuffling all my groceries into his arms.

"But-"

"No. Go save the groceries. They were thirty dollars after all. I can handle this on my own, I promise." I said calmly.

"Lorraine, if anything happened to you Soda would-"

"Nothing's going to happen to me. Just go. Now!" I ordered, and Ponyboy grudgingly fast walked to the house without a glance back.

I walked leisurely after him, even though he was in the house now. The car cruised closer, and stopped as it reached my side. I stopped, put on a small smile and glanced through the window.

There were three boys, all Brumly. They would do a lot for money, I heard, or girls. It didn't surprise me that one of the three was Collin. He probably wanted revenge for me beating the shit out of him, even though Soda and Steve really did more damage. Sandy was in shotgun, next to Collin who was driving.

"What do you want, Sandy?" I asked tiredly.

"I want my boy back." Sandy replied curtly, and I shot her an apologetic look.

"No can do. He's not yours anymore."

Sandy sighed, then glanced at Collin. He, with the two others in the backseat, got out of the car.

"I told you she was going to be difficult. Go get the bitch, boys."

The boys moved towards me as I was trying to figure out Sandy's gameplan. She probably wasn't dumb enough to let them beat me up, because that would obviously just make things worse for her. Soda would hate her for hurting me, and that would only make her chances of getting Soda back narrower. Would they try to kidnap me then? Fake my death and then have Sandy comfort Soda in his grief? Maybe it'd be cheesy and they'd make me write a will that I wanted Soda and Sandy to be together if I ever died.

Collin approached me confidently, but I could see the caution in his eyes. I glared at him, daring him to take another step. He did. I didn't know if I could take these three with just myself. I knew I could take Collin now, after dealing with him several times last month, but those other two boys looked like decent fighters, too.

"Just do what Sandy says and we won't have to do anything to you, Lorraine." he told me.

"And what are you going to _try _to do to me?" I asked cockily.

"Kiss you." Collin replied.

**Yeah, Collin's a weirdo. Do any of you guys feel sorry for him for liking Lorraine... I kind of do. Can any of you guys guess what Sandy's going at? Hmmm, haha :) That Sandy is one major homewrecker. Please review! **


	18. Chapter 15

**Hello, hello readers. My updates are going to be a little more later than usual because I'm kinda busy. Well. What's going to happen now... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. **

_I'm going out on the town tonight_

_and get as wild as I can be_

_I'm gonna find out what it's really like_

_to be loose, high and free_

_I don't care what that the people say_

_-I've Done Everything For You, by Rick Springfield_

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Are you high, or just out of your mind like always?" I asked him.

Collin didn't answer, but leapt at me. Yes, like a dog or something. I deflected his outstretched arms by punching him square in the chest. At the moment, I couldn't think or risk looking around me or at Sandy to see what she was planning. I needed to avoid having Collin lay his hands on me. Whatever the reason behind that kiss, it wasn't good.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him as he lunged for my shoulders.

I did a right hook, and several uppercuts. He grabbed my left arm, and I pinched him hard in the neck.

"Hold her for a little longer! We're getting a good picture!" Sandy called out, laughing.

_Pictures. Sandy wanted pictures of Collin and me. _

I broke free of Collin's grip and began to run down the street towards the house. I never ran away from a fight - but this wasn't just a fight. Sandy had been plotting something to make Soda dubious of my loyalty, and if I stayed any longer, she might just get what she wanted.

Inside the house, I explained what had happened to Ponyboy.

"She wanted to take pictures...and she'd probably show them to Soda!" he exclaimed.

"That's just like something you'd get from a cheesy soap opera." I muttered.

"He didn't kiss you, right?"

"No! Of course not!" I replied.

"We've got to tell the others." Ponyboy said, heading for the phone.

"Wait, Ponyboy!"

"Soda can't know about this." I said quietly.

"Why not? How do you think he'll react when he sees the pictures and you and I already know about them but didn't tell him? Just get it out and over with; he'll believe you, Lorraine."

"I don't want him to worry. And, Sandy's not sending the pictures today. The mailman comes at 12, and it's 3 already."

"So you want to handle this all on your own?"

"No. You guys are going to help me."

"That little bitch!" Steve cussed angrily when I finished talking.

Two-Bit turned the T.V. louder so Soda, who was in the bathroom, wouldn't accidentally overhear. Darry was washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"We've got to get those pictures, the film - or the camera. Both, if we can. We need to do it fast." Ponyboy said to me.

"That's easy. Sandy's staying with Collin and some of his Brumly pals, I heard. They live in the Reeve's Ranch apartments. All of those apartments have fire escapes right outside." Two-Bit said quickly, a quirky grin dancing on the side of his mouth.

"Quit smiling! There's nothing funny about breaking into someone's house and stealing their stuff." Ponyboy said.

"Well, let's get going then so you won't chicken out before we get there." Steve said as he stood up.

"Tonight?" Two-Bit whined.

"We have to, before Sandy gets a chance to mail those." I said quietly.

"You're not going anyhow. It'll be too suspicious. I'll just take Lorraine and Ponyboy because it's Lorraine's problem and Ponyboy is fast." Steve said, patting Two-Bit on the shoulder.

We said hasty good-byes to Darry, who did not seem a bit suspicious about our "trip to the grocery store to get more cigarettes". Soda was still in the bathroom, so I didn't say anything to him; I'd only lie to him when I really needed to.

Steve drove to the apartments, located by deserted warehouses near the middle school. We found the apartment easily because Sandy and Collin were sitting out on the fire escape, talking as loud as grandmothers about to go deaf.

"These pictures aren't what I wanted at all!" Sandy declared.

"Well, I couldn't get a good hold on her, so I couldn't see how you expected to snap a kiss, Sandy." Collin argued.

"Whatever. We'll just have to work with these. They look like good enough hugs anyways if you stare at them for awhile." Sandy muttered as Collin nodded.

Sandy was holding the pictures, and Collin was playing around with the camera in his hands. We were all crouched behind a wall, the car parked a few feet away but sheltered in the shadow of a large oak tree.

"I'll take the camera, Ponyboy gets the pictures. You can help with anything." Steve decided.

"Anything? So you just want me to stand on the side?" I hissed at him.

"No, you can beat the crap out of anyone that comes out onto the fire escape from that open window." Ponyboy told me, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Okay, on three," I said, "One...two..."

Of course, there was never a three. We all leapt out and charged at Sandy and Collin at the same moment. Somehow, Steve had found a loose brick somewhere, and managed to chuck it at Collin, who was not hit but fell down into an open dumpster. Steve jumped in right after him, and there was the sound of bodies slamming against metal and trashbags. Sandy, being the little petrified girl she was, sat still for a couple seconds on the fire escape, clutching the pictures to her chest. Luckily, it was only a couple seconds that Ponyboy and I needed to climb up to her. When we reached her though, she pulled a classic trick that made me groan.

Sandy stuck the pictures down her shirt.

**Ok. So I have to clear up one thing - the song at the beginning of this chap. I just picked it for the lyrics, not the title, so don't pay attention to the title. I assure you that Lorraine still loves Soda very much and that her love for him is unwavering and will continue to be so throughout this entire fanfiction. But...will Soda's love for her stay the same? Oh, it's going to make me sad if it doesn't. I'll post the next chapter maybe next week. Or by the end of this week, if I can. Please review! And thanks for your support! **


	19. Chapter 16

**Hallooo. Short chapter. But I have free time on my hands anyhoo, so yeah. Well, this chapter is kind of tense and really rushed. I apologize for that but I'm trying to finish the entire story today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outisders. But I do own Lorraine. Well, half of her. S.E. Hinton kind of owns her "Winston" half. **

_These days, a lot a cats is outta line_

_Seems to me like they need to get punched_

_Yeah, but where you gonna punch 'em?_

_Yo, the choice is obvious_

_I'll punch you in the jeans, I'll punch you in the jeans_

_This is not a case of man vs machine_

_You think that you're safe, thought you got away clean?_

_I got my fists clenched, gonna throw a haymaka_

_Rockin' your slacks from here to Jamaica_

_Shake in your boots, 'cause I'm the earthquaka_

_Bringin' those jeans round here was a mistaka_

_-Punch You in the Jeans, by the Lonely Island_

**Chapter Sixteen **

Pony looked at me. Sandy looked at me. I hit a pole angrily.

"What did I tell you? I'm going to get Soda back. I. Will. Win." Sandy told me triumphantly.

My anger got the best at me as I threw myself at her, fists and all. We tumbled into a dumpster adjacent to Steve's and Collin's. The two boys were exchanging blows, the camera on the ground a few feet away from the car. I yelled at Pony to get the camera.

In the dumpster, which was fortunately empty and not smelly, I gave it my all to Sandy. Well, not exactly since the dumpster was small and if I gave it my all I could actually kill her or something. She raked my skin with her long, manicured nails while I just punched and kicked her. The pictures slid out from her shirt, and I tossed them outside.

"I got them!" Ponyboy yelled out to me.

"Lorraine! We got to go now!" Steve told me.

That was bad. Steve never gave up in a fight, and didn't leave until everyone on the opposing side had retreated or was knocked out. Reinforcements were probably coming along.

Leaving Sandy whimpering at the bottom of the dumpster and calling me dirty names, I ran towards the car. I tried to wash the millions of threats she'd thrown at me, but they reverberated through my mind like water in an empty stomach.

/

Soda was not happy when we got home. Darry didn't say anything - he just gave me an understanding look and went off to bed.

"What were you thinking? How come you're not telling me anything? I had to coax it all out of Two-Bit!" Soda roared at me inside his room.

Two-Bit and Steve had left and Pony had taken the couch for tonight because he knew we obviously needed some privacy.

"Soda! I know what I'm doing! And, you don't need to do anything - I've got it all taken care of. I didn't want you to know anything, that's why I didn't tell you what happened!" I was angry, too - I was trying to preserve our relationship and Soda was not appreciating that I was thinking about him, not just the love we had.

"Well, it's wrong! Why don't you let me help?" Soda punched the wall.

I had never seen him this angry. Ever. This was our very first fight. That night, we slept with our backs turned to each other. It was summer, but I felt cold. And even though Soda was lying right next to me, I felt lonely. It wasn't the loneliness that I'd woken up and went to bed with everyday in New York. This kind penetrated slowly to my soul like good alcohol.

I was too furious and numb to think about what I'd do to Sandy tomorrow. But that wasn't a problem, because Steve came over early in the morning to bring me the fresh news.

"They want a rumble to settle it all. Even people on both sides - seven to seven. In the alley between the old grocery store and the deserted shoe shop."

"When?" I asked quietly, because Darry was cooking in the kitchen.

"Tonight, eight o'clock sharp. Just skin to skin, too. We're going to beat their asses. I'm gonna pick up some of Sheperd's outfit because they can pack good punches." Steve promised before he left.

"Not a word to Soda." I told him.

**Well. Is Soda going to get angry at this, too? Or will it turn out okay, like he gets it all and they live happily ever after? Read on, my valiant knightlings. Reviews? I say about 4 more chapters left until the end :) Looks like we may just finish this fanfiction up before the end of July. **


	20. Chapter 17

**Okay. So I'm kind of on a roll. Three more chapters to go and this story will sift to the bottom of the Outsiders fanfiction archive for the rest of eternity. Nowwwwwww. Rumble, there's gonna be a rumble! Unfortunately, I'm kind of tired of describing rumbles (no one can get tired of fighting them though) so you won't get much. ****I'm not sure if the last part of this chapter was really good. Well, I can tell you one thing, though. Sandy is definitely not a good person. She what love does to you? Sandy's not in love, though. She's gone bad to bone. I hope I don't creep any of you guys or anything . Anyhoo, story's almost ending. Ha. Bear with me a bit longer, folks.  
**

**Don't forget to review if you have comments! **

**Disclaimer: Hello, government and copyright people. Please don't put me in jail or anything. I really don't own The Outsiders and it's all Ms. S.E. Hinton's stuff, really. I'm serious. **

_I'll wrap up my bones_

_And leave them_

_Out of this home_

_Out on the road_

_Two feet standing on a principle_

_Two hands longing for each others warmth_

_Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats_

_Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go_

_It's spiraling down_

_Biting words like a wolf howling_

_Hate is spitting out each others mouths_

_But we're still sleeping like we're lovers_

_-Still, by Daughter _

**Chapter Seventeen **

The entire day, I stayed home. Ponyboy said I was moping, but I really wasn't, I was just considering which moves to use to beat up Sandy's little face. There were no calls from the DX from Soda today. Not even one. Usually we'd call at least twice, if I wasn't at the DX, which was seldom.

"Are you and Soda still fighting?" Pony asked me softly as I hugged a pillow tighter to my chest.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran to the bathroom, flinging the pillow aside carelessly.

"Lorraine! I'm sorry!" Pony cried out, but I didn't reply.

I was breathing heavily with gasps and sobs in the bathroom. Yes, Soda and I were fighting. It had only been a few hours, but I could feel the coldness between us when we in the same room. We both wanted to speak but none of us did. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted Sandy to have never come back to Tulsa.

Soda and I had not said a single word to each other since last night. I was about to say good bye when he left for work, but he rushed out of the house before I could get one word out of my mouth.

It was a horrible feeling inside my chest - like someone had strapped a tiny safe box filled with rocks to my heart and chained it to the core of the earth. Every step I took made me feel like I was dragging along the whole human population, too.

Soda was the worst part about it. Thinking about him, seeing him, hearing his voice. I wanted to hug him, to say I was sorry a thousand times - but I couldn't. He wouldn't agree about the rumble, even though it was the only way to settle this. And he didn't want to talk to me anyhow. Oh, it just hurt so much.

I stayed in the bathroom until Soda and Steve came home from dinner. No one commented on my runny nose, and my eyes weren't red, which was good. When we left at seven-fifty, neither Darry nor Soda questioned us. I cast one last look at Soda as we left the house. For a minute, our eyes locked, but then he turned away from me and closed the door.

Fists clenched for the rumble and an increasing hate for Sandy, I bit down hard on my tongue to prevent from crying again.

We reached the alley with three other boys from Tim Sheperd's gang that Steve had recruited earlier this morning. Sandy had herself, Collin, and five other Brumly boys that I'd seen hanging around town with Collin. I was not at all surprised that Sandy would be fighting. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too much of a disappointment because I would be the one facing her.

"Winning side will have Soda's girl. No weapons, just skin. First side to fully desert will be the losing side." a Brumly boy said in a bored tone.

"Agreed." I said, stepping forward.

Hell broke loose as we charged at each other. I had to punch several guys to get to Sandy. When I did, she was smirking.

"You're never going to hold on to Soda. I'm going to win this rumble, just you see." she told me.

"Shut up, Sandy. the boys on my side are real fighters, unlike the scum you hired. How many times did you have to fuck them so they would join?" I asked with a snarl.

Sandy flew at me, and I twisted her arm around. With pleasure. She shrieked in agony, and I kicked her in the shin. That's where the worst bruises are. But, it seemed like someone must have briefed Sandy a bit on fighting because I felt a sharp pain on my knee. Then my elbow.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm much smarter than you are." she hissed, smiling despite the pain she was in.

"Oh really. Then how dumb was cheating on Soda?" I yelled at her as I grabbed a fistful of hair and smacked her against the brick wall.

Usually, I don't converse with someone I'm trying to beat the shit out of. I wasn't even sure why I was still talking to Sandy. As I was about to give her an uppercut, I saw a glint of metal in the moonlight. There was a sharp pain on my forearm as I raised my hands to punch her. I looked down at my knee, and my elbow.

Of course. Sandy couldn't fight at all - she'd brought a knife.

"No weapons!" a boy from Sheperd called out.

"No rules." Sandy said smiling wickedly, tossing the knife onto the ground.

Everyone was done now, except for Sandy and I. All of her side was on he ground, or sitting looking horribly ashamed and beat-up.

"Now, Lorraine's coming with me. This rumble is over." Sandy said, sounding pretty authoritative for someone that I was going to beat up.

"I never called quits, and I hate to break it to you, but those guys on the ground are all yours." I told her as I stepped up to her.

Sandy replied by pressing cool metal to my temple. The gun warmed up with my sweat, and I heard a click. It wasn't empty.

"Fucking heater." another boy from Sheperd said.

"Get in the car, Lorraine. None of you guys follow her! Collin, get up and drive."

I had never expected this from Sandy. Would she really kill me? I wasn't going to risk prodding her to find out. Not with a loaded gun, and right after hitting her.

"Sandy! You can't do this!" Ponyboy said as she pushed me into the car.

"Oh, but I can, Ponyboy. And don't you dare go anywhere until I come back. My boys will be watching you, and maybe they've got guns of their own, too. If I hear that Soda knows about this, I'm going to blast Lorraine's brains out of her head." Sandy threatened.

Steve, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy watched worriedly with wide eyes as the car drove away.

"Where are we going?" I asked in the car.

I'd never been kidnapped in New York before, but I would get out of this. I had to. Sandy wouldn't get away, even if she had a gun and I did not.

"To your personal hell." Sandy answered, then she took out a hammer from nowhere and smacked me in the head.

I screamed in agony as voices howled in my brain, and Sandy was laughing - no screeching like a witch. My head was bursting with fire as blackness rolled over my eyes, spreading over everything, like ink, like dark blood. Then, I could feel nothing, and all I could hear was a very distant hum of the radio and the car rattling along the uneven street.

"Yup, we're taking you to your little hell on earth." Sandy said, and I lost consciousness and the pain returned, this time stronger and more unbearable.

**So. I kind of have something to say. A few days ago, I found a really disturbing thing on Google. I don't know if she still reads Golden Girl, but there is a girl who took my story and reposted it on her own website, as her own fanfiction. It has the same title, and she only changed a few minor details/grammar/and Lorraine's name to Riley. It's still plagiarizing, though. Please don't do that to my ****fanfiction, guys. thanks to the rest of you guys; I couldn't have asked for better readers. **


	21. Chapter 18

**Okey dokey.**

**So, some of you may be curious and you can see the story if you type in "Golden Girl Outsiders Fan" on Google. The first link should do it.**

**Now, the story. I'm sorry to the review that called Ch. 17 a 'cliffy'! I had no idea it was and just realized it kind of is. I write faster than I update, so I'm not always on the same page as you guys :) So this chapter is kind of the last speed bump before the ending of the story. this chapter is like the really last mountain. Unless I decide to stick with my original ending - the one that I had in mind from the very beginning. But that ending is really iqryenalvkjncx,vz;alwfzcxnv and it will not please a lot of you guys. So I'm still conflicted. Anyhoo...this chapter. I want to tell you something, but there is a Chapter 19 you know. All I can say is, if you want to quit reading after you finish this chapter, please reconsider. But that doesn't mean anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. really. **

_We've been together for a while now_

_we're growing stronger everyday now_

_It feels so good and there's no doubt_

_I will stay with you as each morning brings sunrise_

_and the flowers bloom in springtime_

_on my love you can rely_

_and I'll stay with you_

_-Stay With You, by John Legend_

**Chapter Eighteen **(Soda's P.O.V.)

"What do you mean she kidnapped Lorraine?" I hollered angrily, kicking another Brumly boy on the side as he tried to scramble away.

"Soda! She had a gun, and she was crazy! She could have killed Lorraine!" Ponyboy told me.

"Calm down, kiddo. You're not going to help-" I interrupted Darry's strained plea.

"Calm down? Lorraine is somewhere with Sandy and that Collin, plus Sandy has a gun and we don't know what she's going to do to my girlfriend! Or what she's already done!"

I got down on my knees and punched the crap out of a Brumly boy, even though the consciousness was draining away from him already. Steve had to pull me up and pin my arms back with the help of Dally. I wanted to beat everyone up.

Lorraine Winston...where was that girl. She was scaring me half to death. I knew something was really wrong when she walked out of the house last night. Glory, I could've already told that something was amiss in the kitchen that morning. I shouldn't of have let her walk away. I shouldn't of had not talked to her and avoid looking at her. It was all my fault.

"Look, Soda. It's not your fault. We're going to find her." Ponyboy was pleading me to calm down; I think I was scaring the kid a bit.

I couldn't stop myself though - there was blood on the cement. Lorraine's blood. Sandy had taken a knife on her, and she had a gun, too. Two-Bit stepped up quickly, and I turned to him as the boy he was questioning pushed himself against a wall, far away from me as possible.

"They took Lorraine to 8302 Kaster Street. It's an old warehouse, deserted, and Sandy didn't say what she would do with the girl there, but we need to get there fast." Two-Bit told me hurriedly.

We all got into the car quickly. I knew where Lorraine was now, and part of the weight on my chest seemed to lift...but only for a moment as tons of steel came crashing down. Lorraine had better be alright. If she wasn't...I wouldn't let Sandy get away with this.

The car ride was long, and the entire time I blocked out everyone's voices. I knew I shouldn't of have yelled at Lorraine like that two nights ago. She'd been crying before dinner, I knew. I could see the pain in her eyes every time she glanced at me and I pretended I was looking elsewhere. I shouldn't of have done that. Gods, I was a _horrid, horrid _boyfriend.

_Son of a bitch, Lorraine's hurt all because of you. _

Regret was washing over me, as I tried to picture Lorraine in my head. I couldn't though - every time I tried, all I could see was her on the ground, bloody or eyes closed. My hands clenched the armrests so tightly they turned white, then the veins bulged a bit.

_No, no, nonononono. She's not dead. Lorraine's okay. _

We finally got the warehouse, and I ran out of the car. I was even faster than Ponyboy. We dashed through an open door, calling out for Lorraine. I searched frantically in the dark building, brushing aside cobwebs and kicking aside old wooden boards that littered the cold stone ground.

And that was when I heard the scream. I'd never heard Lorraine scream until then, and the sound of it was so terrible it made my blood run cold.

"Lorraine!" I yelled out.

She didn't answer, but let out another scream. I heard a high, thin laugh and goose bumps crept up my neck. That had to be Sandy...but it didn't sound like the Sandy I'd known back then.

I ran towards the muffled sobs as the screaming stopped, the others' footsteps echoing behind me. Unsure of what I would find, I tried to prepare for the worst scenario I could come up with in my mind. But when the boys and I found Lorraine, Sandy, and Collin, my mind was wiped blank with horror.

Lorraine was tied to an empty metal shelf, and the side of her head was bleeding, a lot. It was as if someone had taken the end of a pickax or something and tried to knock her out. She had a few small gashes from the knife, and numerous swells all over, some gushing blood and some not. Lorraine was whimpering, her eyes fluttering. I didn't know if she could see me or not. My eyes flicked to Collin, who was holding a hammer in his hand. Sandy still had the gun in her grasp. Then I spied the shirt on the floor. Lorraine was only wearing her shorts and a tank top. Collin was grinning.

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

"Oh, just a few hits here and there. I wanted to fix her up, you know. With a hammer," Sandy smiled her witchy sugar smile at me, and I wanted to hurl; "Oh, you're looking at the shirt. I let Collin do a little touchy-feely."

My stomach tightened at her words, and my hate for both Collin and Sandy reached new heights. Lorraine was mumbling now, and her chest was heaving rapidly. I could smell the blood in the air, mixing in with the dust, old wood, and cold stone flooring.

"Soda. Soda." Lorraine's voice was but a whisper, but it grew a little louder.

"Lorraine!" I yelled as I made move to run forward, but Steve held me back as Sandy cocked her gun and stepped closer to my girl.

"Sandy's...she's not okay...get out of here. Now...please..."

The desperation in Lorraine's completely exhausted voice killed something inside of me. This didn't sound like her at all. Lorraine was funny, and she had a sweet little voice. She got serious sometimes, and could sound tough - but right now, she sounded like she was at the gates of death.

"Lorraine's right. I don't think you want to see her die, either, but it's up to you." Sandy said, aloof.

"Stop it Sandy! Don't shoot her! I'll do anything, just don't kill her!" I yelled hysterically as Sandy pressed the gun to Lorraine's blood-coated forehead.

Sandy raised an eyebrow at me and grinned slyly,

"Finally. Well, Sodapop, marry me."

"No." was my immediate answer; I didn't even hesitate or try to think.

"If I can't have you, then neither can Lorraine. She's going to die, and you can live the rest of your life alone. That is, until you come to your senses and realize that I'm the only one for you. I was always your girl, Soda. I always will be. We were meant to be forever, and this bitch came along, screwing up everything. None if this would have happened if she'd just rotted away in New York on the streets like all the other scum she grew up with!" Sandy was talking mad; she was very mad herself.

If I wasn't so scared for Lorraine's life, angry, and flustered at the same time, I would have actually been a little fearful of Sandy's mental state. But at the moment, what mattered most was Lorraine's life. I couldn't let her die.

"Don't talk like that about her!" I snapped at Sandy, and broke free of Steve's grip.

I smacked Collin aside like a fly and tackled Sandy as a shot rang through the air. There was blood in the air, fresh new blood. I winced as a sharp pain in my side flared. Sandy was unconscious now, her head had met with the hard ground in an unfriendly way. I couldn't care less if she was dead, though. I ran for Lorraine, who was not breathing audibly.

"Lorraine! Talk to me!" I ordered as I undid the knots binding her to the metal shelf.

"Soda...You came." she whispered in my ear as her small body collapsed into my arms as she tumbled forward.

"No, no. You don't have to be sorry for anything. Just hang on, we're going to get you to a hospital and-"

Lorraine rested her head on my shoulder, and her small chest stopped rising.

Everything felt quiet in that moment - too quiet.

"No," I whispered, shaking her a little, "No, Lorraine. Don't do this to me."

"I'm so sorry, Sodapop. So sorry..." her small voice seemed to be drifting farther away with her faltering heartbeat - but she didn't look too bad, she was going to be okay. She had to be okay. Lorraine wasn't going to die, she wasn't dying, she was okay.

"I love you, Soda." she told me, her weak fingers brushing my hair with as much strength as a moth. A moth that had just flown too close to the flame and was twitching with the last of its life's energy, frail wings coming close to a stillness that would last for eternity.

Lorraine was that moth. And even though I had not been the flame, I was the thing that made the moth crave flames and light. Love. Lorraine had died because she loved me.

**Okay, so the big question is... Is Lorraine really dead? That's for you all to decide. Do you think she is? Or is she going to go the hospital and they'll save her? Can you believe that this is really her death? Idk. Chapter 19 is already done, and I'm working on 20. **

**I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE Y'ALL A WARNING PLEASE READ EVEN THOUGH I PERSONALLY DON'T READ THESE THINGS USUALLY. **

**IF YOU CANNOT COPE WITH THIS CHAPTER, THEN I ADVISE NOT TO READ THE 20th CHAPTER OF THIS STORY NOT THAT SOMEONE WILL DIE BUT IT WILL BE VERY UPSETTING AND UNEXPECTED TO SOME OF YOU AND ALSO BECAUSE I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER FOR ENDINGS AND MY ENDING WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE WORST IN THE OUTSIDERS FANFICTION HISTORY OKAY. **

**Thank you... Please review if you can! :) Two chapterssss to gooo...**


	22. Chapter 19

**Well. This is the last chapter before the ending. For some of you, this may be the last chapter that you read of my fanfiction because you may not want to read the ending. Don't get me wrong - I want people to read Chapter 20. But it might hurt/anger you and I don't want people coming to me complaining that I gave them no warning. So yeah. Here's you heads up. So...that girl removed her website it looks like! I didn't post chapter 19 along with 18 because I kind of want to stretch it out a bit...to the reader that is having problems with the chapters - Chapter 19 is labeled as 16 because I have two chapters in the story, plus thr prologue, so the numbering is off by 3 and the site won't let me change that. Just follow the order because I posted the chapters chronologically. :) R&R! (I've actually never said that ever before haha.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, the book, the movie, the characters, the plot, the hotness, or anything. I don't even own the Curtises's house or Tulsa, Oklahoma, or anything okay. **

_All that you want_

_is standing right in front of you_

_all that you need_

_Is love..._

_-Passenger, by One Republic_

**Chapter Nineteen **

It was bright. I felt whiteness all around me. The sensation was hard to explain - I could just feel the color surrounding my body. Everything felt so still, not like I was frozen but at peace. There was warmth and radiance, like I was being bathed in the smiles of angels.

I once knew an angel, but he lived on earth. His smile swallowed the sun and made my heart beat incredibly fast, I felt like the horse everyone knows will win at the rodeo before the races even start. He made my breath vanish, too - just plucked it out of my mouth and left an empty feeling inside my stomach like I was floating. I felt a lot like floating now.

And suddenly, I felt weight. Heaviness began to slowly drip back into my body, and I felt the staggering impact. It was like I'd just transitioned from flying and jumped onto a cloud or something. Warmth. The warmth was still there, and I could feel my heart racing. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I opened my eyes, distorted rays of sunlight dancing in my hazy vision.

I saw an angel then - he wasn't smiling, but looked really concerned. It didn't suit him much, but he still looked good. Of course he always looked good. He was my angel.

"Sodapop?" I asked weakly, smiling.

"Lorraine?" Soda asked softly in disbelief, and I smiled at him.

A rapid mix of emotions overcame his face - distorted worry, eagerness, joy, shock. And love. The way he looked at me, it just made my heart drop.

"Lorraine, glory!" Soda leapt forward and cupped my face in his hands, tilting my chin up as he enveloped me in a passionate kiss.

"I'm sure that if Lorraine can do that, she can stop lying in bed like she's in a coma now." a voice quipped jokingly from the doorway.

"Darry, she still needs rest. She just woke up." Soda defended, and I laughed as Ponyboy, Steve, and Two-Bit ran into the room.

"I'm feeling great now. I'm not dead." I said with a chuckle.

"We almost thought you were, until the hospital said that your life was hanging on a thread and you had a 20% chance of survival." Two-Bit said.

"It turned out no one died." Steve snorted, obviously angry at the fact.

I got the entire story later in the afternoon, having Ponyboy retell everything as we sat on the porch watching the sun begin to dip lower and sipping lemonade. Sandy and Collin were in jail. I wouldn't have to go to court for anything, because the boys had already done so while I was in the hospital - which turned out to be a week. Then, I'd gone back home and stayed in bed for four days. Pony said I'd wake about two or three times a day, but I was really drowsy and couldn't talk. Soda fed me soup and stayed by my side the entire time.

"Did he sleep?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course. We were glad he could - we thought he wouldn't because he was getting himself sick with worry. Sometimes he'd crawl into the bed with you, but Darry didn't like that too much. So we'd find him lying on your arm or something when we came into the room to check on you in the morning."

I smiled a little at the thought, draining the last of my lemonade from the straw.

"You talking 'bout me?" Soda asked from behind.

"Yeah. Pony's just telling me what happened when I was out." I replied as Soda sat down next to me and slung an arm over my shoulders, drawing me closer to him.

"I thought I was going to die, too - if you didn't make it. You have no idea how horrible each day was, going to sleep wondering if you'd wake the next day." Soda leaned in towards me and kissed me softly on the cheek.

Ponyboy took that as his cue to leave us alone, closing the door after himself.

"We're going to be okay, now. Sandy's in jail." I told him, but I sounded a bit unsure myself.

"I'm going to make sure of it. I can't lose you again." Soda said, tightening his grasp on my hand.

I smiled, and our lips met in a kiss that faded into a

nother, and another. Things felt at ease now, even though it'd just been a day since I recovered. Tomorrow was Tuesday. I'd go to the DX with Soda. School would start up soon. But that didn't mean things would get boring - I had the rest of the boys to hang out with. We might even have a rumble a week. I knew that trouble might find us again, but it would not be in the form of Sandy, and we could deal with anything thrown our way now.

"You're thinking, hmm?" Soda asked, playing with my hair.

"Yeah. About us." I sighed softly as he put his arms around my waist and let me lean back onto him.

"We'll make it. We're tough greasers, and we're in love."

"I believe you." I said, smiling.

"Lorraine...I love you so much." Soda said, leaning down to kiss me again.

"I love you, too, Soda...forever."

/

_**6 years later **_

"Why are you so jumpy?" Steve asked, annoyed.

"Well, I am getting married!" I snapped back at him.

"Oh, yeah. That makes it okay for you to act like you're getting a heart attack, Lorraine." he rolled his eyes at me, but I could see that he was smiling.

It was sunny June morning In California. We'd moved away from Tulsa a long time ago, after Darry got a job as a football coach at a college. Steve and Two-Bit came to move over afterwards.

Now, Steve was a personal trainer at some fancy gym. He scowled a lot still, and was sarcastic, too, but that's Steve for you. Two-Bit made movies - he was a voice actor in cartoons and animations. Sometimes, we saw him in ads on T.V. though. He was still funny as ever. Ponyboy became a really good columnist, and he wrote for _Times _magazine. Sometimes, he'd publish a book or two, but mostly he got to go to a lot of places to get information on his articles. Darry felt like he still needed to watch after us sometimes, even though we were all grown up. I knew he was really happy about his coaching job. Soda became a successful salesman at car dealerships - he never stayed in the same company for too long, he was always getting a job at another dealership because he'd gotten bored looking at the same kinds of cars for too long. I became an advocate for numerous organizations, mostly for orphans and disadvantaged kids. Like me, long ago in New York. Without Dally, and without the gang, I would have ended up lost in the world. Not all the kids out there were lucky enough to have a tough older brother, or friends as close as family to help them out. So I spoke, wrote, and argued for them. Though I worked mainly as a volunteer, a lot of people paid me to speak at public gatherings.

Now, Soda and I were getting married. He was 22, and I was 20. Ever since the Sandy incident, nothing that big had come up again. There were little fights now and then, but we usually resolved them the next day. And we were still in love like we'd been during that night on the bridge in Oklahoma.

"You gotta walk, now." Steve told me.

I fingered my bouquet of white lilies and small roses. Inhale, exhale. I stepped outside into the sunlight, trying not to smile too big or too small. People stood up from their chairs, and I saw Soda coming towards me in the opposite direction. He face was glowing, and he looked so handsome. He always was. The warmth of the early sun settled onto my back like a soft baby's blanket as I took careful steps in my skinny heels.

My life had not started out as a fairytale, and I was no princess...but I knew that I'd spend the rest of my life living happily ever after.

**Well, almost the end. Chapter 20 is kind of an epilogue. And I thank all of you guys for sticking with me and the story to now. I started in May, and it's nearing the end of July now. This had definitely been one of the few highlights of my summer (or life). Thank you so much, but there's still one chapter to go :) **


	23. Chapter 20

**Oh, so here's the ending to my story. Thank you so much for reading! I cannot express my joy for finishing this fanfiction. I would like to thank all of you guys for reading, following, liking, and reviewing! Really, you guys are awesome and gave me a positive experience with writing Golden Girl. This chapter...I had this particular ending planned from the first chapter that I wrote. I don't know why. It just popped into my head, and I felt that I needed to make the ending like this. I'm sorry for those of you who disagree and are disappointed. I don't intend on writing anymore Outsiders fanfictions, and I'm not writing and fanfiction for a while. This is my baby story, and I will always remember it as my first. Again, thank you so much for sticking with me because you guys made it really memorable and the readers are the reason why I just had to keep going! I never lost hope, motivation, or interest in this story because of you guys. **

**One last R&R, folks. **

**Final Disclaimer: Okay, government or whoever this concerns. I sure hope that I haven't missed a disclaimer in any of my chapters. I don't own anything of The Outsiders. If anything, the book belongs to Ms. S.E. Hinton, the wonderful lady whose work inspired me to write this fanfiction. Good day to you all. (I'm not sure if this is also needed, but I don't own any of the lyrics of the songs, or the songs, that I included at the beginning of each chapter. Those songs and lyrics belong respectively to the artists/bands/whomever they are written/sung by and whatnot. I credited, them, also. I really don't own anything in this fanfiction except for Lorraine Winston and Collin.) **

**Chapter Twenty **

_I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
In Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child_

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

_-Young and Beautiful, by Lana Del Rey_

_**2 years later**_

I sit in the car quietly as Sod picks up speed. He's been driving much faster the past couple of days. Life was troubling him once again. My thoughts drift back to the old days - in Tulsa, when we were still young. Teenagers. He got bored with things, but now he got bored with the one thing I'd feared and hoped he never would. Life.

After getting a job, and getting married, life was upbeat and different. We traveled a lot because we'd decided not to have kids. We went everywhere, did everything. We had money. We had fun. Life was great. And then, it wasn't. The splendor somehow slowly drained away from life for Soda. He just got bored of the routine, I guess. Depression crept its way into his lively being.

Now, the Sodapop Curtis that used to be seemed often away on an extended vacation, wandering. Wandering doesn't mean that you're lost; you're just searching sometimes. We still loved each other more than ever, but every day it killed me to see Soda's effortless and breath taking grins growing scarcer and far in between. What Soda had wasn't something a psychologist could fix with happy pills and therapy. Soda was fighting the world, and no one can change the world. The world changes you.

I could relate, just barely, but I could. Back in New York, which seemed like ages ago, I'd felt the same way. Trapped, but escaping would mean trying to survive in another environment that just might be harder. And that left only one other option - another kind of escape.

"Lorraine. I'm so sorry." Soda said, looking straight ahead - he'd noticed the troubling look on my face as I was absorbed by my deep thoughts.

His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly and I could see his knuckles. His grip relaxed, tensed a bit, then grew slack as he leaned back into his seat and the tension faded from his handsomely sculpted face - the cheekbones, the jaws, everything.

"It's okay, Soda. It happens." I tell him as the little pointer on the speed goes from 90 to 85, then 72.

"Not to everyone! No one dreads living like I do." Soda told me, obviously frustrated.

"Soda, what about me? Isn't living with me worth it?"

"Lorraine...you're my everything. It's just that all the other things around me...I don't get it. Sometimes I feel like everything is changing too fast and we can't do the things that we used to do when we were young. I get scared. And then I have times when I feel genuinely bored because everything's the same. My thoughts get the better of me." he sounded like a confused little boy, and something inside of me wilted at the lost in his voice.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm always by your side. Sometimes I feel the same as you, but my demons are nowhere as menacing as yours. I've seen you lie on the bed at night, just staring at the ceiling for hours. You don't smile as much anymore...we're both not teenagers anymore. Sometimes, I get these thoughts, too, and I feel like I'm the only one thinking about life like this. All the other boys...they ask me if things are bothering you and why you seem kind of off, and I have no answer for them." I say as Soda pulls over on the side of the road.

"Lorraine, you're everything to me. I'd be nothing without you, and I feel so selfish having to depend wholly on you to make me get through the day. I don't want to burden you by making it your responsibility to try and make me happy all the time." Soda locks eyes with me, and I place a hand over his, squeezing it a little.

"It's not a burden, Soda. I love spending everyday with you. It's not like you're asking me to make it through a wild forest every day."

"Isn't living with a person who's both unhappy and happy at the same time much harder than surviving in a wild forest?" Soda asked, his voice strained.

I smile and peck him on the cheek, shaking my head lightly.

We're on a small road on the side of a mountain. Outside my window is the ocean. It's the weekends, and we needed to get out of the city to go to the beach. At 5 in the morning, the curvy, high road was basically deserted. Everything was so peaceful and quiet, flowing along serenely to the lull of the smooth, blue sea. I rolled my window down, and a somewhat sad, salty ocean breeze wafted in.

Soda unbuckles his seat belt and got out of the car. I follow after him, closing my door. We come to stand hand in hand near the edge of the road, rocks and water below us. Soda pulls me closer, resting his chin on top of my hair as I lean against his firm body.

"I've been thinking." Soda told me quietly.

"I know. I can see it on you sometimes - you look very conflicted at home when you think I'm not looking at you." I say, seriousness peaking in my tone.

"Lorraine -" Soda's voice is urgent and he has his argument face on as he straightens up.

But, I don't want to hear it. I hold on tight, pushing my face into his chest and hugging him firmly as my fingers hook around his torso.

"Thank you." he says after a while, and his arms gently come back down to rest on my back.

"I love you so much, Lorraine." Soda tells me, and it sounds just like all the other times he's told me this from since we first met; but there is something else in it, too, something that makes me realize that we will really be endlessly in love forever.

"I love you, too, Soda. I'll love you forever." I say, feeling verily complete in the moment that we're caught in.

We kiss for a long time; it's passionate and unlike any kiss we've had in a long time. It makes me feel young again, but also reminds me that we've come a long way and have been together for eight years now. It's over all too soon as we step apart from each other, except for our hands that remain clasped securely.

I stare off into the horizon, the sun beginning to rise. It looks like a pale, opaque pearl beginning to find its form in the vacancy of the heavens. Soon, it will be sunny and yellow and the blue will creep its way into the sky. As for now, the sky and the sea look almost the same. The sky is grey vellum, like the downside of a dove, not cloudy but not clear either. The ocean looks much more endless with a hint of blue showing through delicate sea mist and fog, but both are almost the same. Everything is still quiet as it was when we pulled over - there isn't even a wind or a single car on the road.

"The old Sodapop Curtis, the one you first met, he's coming back someday, Lorraine." Soda says, smiling into the distance as his hair is ruffled slightly in a waft.

I smile and look up at him, wondering for the millionth time how I could have ever found such an imperfect perfection like him to love forever. Soda casts a glance at me, and I can see his a familiar brightness is his eyes, one that I haven't seen for a long time - and he's peering at me with so much love that I feel like I'm back in the DX Station, heads over heels and in my fourteen year-old self. I shake my head nod, grin widening. Just now, he sounded very determined and hopeful, not a shadow of his depression showing through.

"That Sodapop Curtis never left. He just...adapted. He's not gone, though. Neither of us could ever really grow up, Soda." I say to him.

The air around me is different from where I live. It feels light and cool, and there's the saltiness. Tiny, discreet goose bumps appear on the back of my neck as the ocean air settles on my skin, my hair.

I know Soda can feel it, too; we keep quiet, just smiling at each other.

And we jump.


End file.
